


MALOS ENTENDIDOS

by Anii_Rivera



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: Continuación de Una Obra al Estilo Troll, Poppy Y Ramón supervisan los preparativos de su boda, pero no todo es lo que parece y las sorpresas son grandes.





	1. La vida sin el

La naturaleza de los Trolls es ser siempre felices, a pesar de las circunstancias la felicidad es una característica que predomina en ellos, siempre encontraran el lado positivo de las cosas, y ningún Troll en toda Villa Troll es más alegre y optimista que su Princesa ahora Reina Poppy, no importa a que se deba enfrentar o cuan duro la derriben ella siempre se levantara mostrando esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, contagiando a todos a su alrededor, llenándolos de paz, tranquilidad, amor y completa armonía, nadie nunca imagino ver a Poppy triste, solo en aquella ocasión cuando estaban en una olla y casi eran comidos por los Bertenos, Otra cosa que todos sabían es que mientras su “mejor amigo” estuviera presente no deberían de temer a nada, ellos dos se complementaban en diversas maneras, pero la vida suele dar giros inesperados y a veces te golpea con algo con lo cual ya no puedes volverte a parar…

-Vuelvo a escuchar la misma canción, esa que solo a ti me conecta

La lluvia seguía cayendo, a pesar de que ya llevaba un rato lloviendo la tormenta era ligera, las pequeñas gotas de agua caían en el rostro de una Troll con un tono de piel rosa opaco quien entonaba una melodía algo melancólica. 

-Creo que acelere mi medidor de los latidos del corazón

Su mirada estaba perdida mirando hacia la nada, su rostro alguna vez alegre ya no tenía ese brillo, su sonrisa estaba apagada.

-Y hay una lágrima que cae…

Pequeñas gotas de agua salada emergieron de sus ojos ahora grises.

-Cae como lluvia de meteoritos

Se abrazo a sí misma en busca de consuelo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-La sensación que hay en mi interior, hoy me devasta.

No pudo aguantar más, su llanto aumento mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Si existe posibilidad, de que yo pueda recuperarte.

Acaricio la lapida que tenía enfrente con suma delicadeza.

-Le pido al cielo este favor, tráelo de vuelta

Se aferro mas a aquel pedazo de piedra mientras continuaba con su llanto sin dejar de entonar la canción.

-La melodía eterna es, me estremece, siempre que tú estés muy cerca de mí.

Con su mano tomo un puño de tierra y la acerco a su pecho.

-Las lágrimas de nuevo caen

Dejo que la tierra se escapara de entre sus dedos.

-Golpean mi corazón

Finalmente levanto su cabeza y miro aun con incredulidad el nombre que en aquella lapida se encontraba.

-¿Poppy?.- Grandulón se acerco con cautela a su amiga, con una mano cargaba a su mascota y con la otra una sombrilla, ella simplemente lo ignoro, su mirada estaba fija en aquella piedra.

Por su parte Grandulón observo a su amiga, estaba empapada, tenía el cabello desarreglado, sus ojos una vez rosas estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto y su iris había cambiado por uno gris, tenia ojeras consecuencia de lo poco o nada que dormía, su piel rosada había perdido brillo estaba casi gris, su sonrisa aquella que alguna vez era motivo de confianza y seguridad para los demás había desaparecido, sus manos estaban sucias por agarrar una y otra vez aquella tierra, su vestido algunas vez blanco ahora estaba de un color café gracias al barro. 

-Poppy tienes que levantarte de ahí, te vas a enfermar.

Esta vez ella respondió, pero sin regresarlo a ver.

-Déjame quiero estar con él.

Grandulón negó con la cabeza, se acerco a ella y le ofreció el paraguas.

-Al menos toma esto

Poppy recibió la sombrilla aun sin mirar a su amigo, El por su parte regreso donde estaban sus demás amigos esperándolo, todos veían a su Reina con cara de angustia, ella siempre había sido fuerte por ellos, ahora les tocaba a ellos ser fuerte por ella, porque la perdida que había tenido no sería fácil de superar. Se quedaron cerca de su amiga, esperando la hora en la que ella decidiera pararse e ir a casa, sabían que eso iba para largo, de repente la escucharon que volvió a cantar.

-El tiempo hoy estaba muy bien la lluvia fue fugaz

Aferro la sombrilla a su cuerpo.

-Pero no hay una razón especial por la ventana abrir…

Cerró los ojos mientras se movía ligeramente siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que entonaba. 

-Como es costumbre en mi habitación, el gran dolor en mi

Dejo de moverse y fijo su vista al suelo.

-Yo mate al suspirar…

Las lágrimas nuevamente aparecieron en escena

-Siempre en mi interior recuerdos de ti están

Cerró nuevamente los ojos mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Mi corazón ya no lo puede resistir…

Se llevo una de sus manos a su pecho y presiono del lado donde estaba su corazón.

-Siempre en mi interior las ganas de verte están

Dejo caer la sombrilla a un lado, instantáneamente sus lágrimas se combinaron con las gotas de lluvia que caían en su rostro y resbalaban por todo su cuerpo.

-Paso a paso me motivan a caminar

Golpeo con sus dos puños la tierra debajo de ella, las lágrimas no cesaban, lloraba a mares y no podía controlarse, sus amigos se fueron acercando y la escucharon balbucear.

-Ya no tengo, no existe motivación si no está, ya no puedo

-Poppy deja el aura deprimente, estamos contigo.- Arroyin trato de animar a su Reina quien solo negaba con la cabeza.

-No quiero, no puedo.- Volvió a abrazarse a sí misma.

-Poppy vamos, tú no eres así.- Seda esperaba tener una mejor respuesta pero Poppy seguía sin moverse.

-Vamos ¿Dónde quedo la Poppy positiva que se levanta de todo?- Chiquilina probo suerte y al parecer dio resultado, ella abrió los ojos.

-Esa Troll ya no existe

-Tienes que animarte, con una fiesta te sentirás mejor ¿no?.- Cooper pregunto inocentemente, el solo quería que su amiga volviera.

Algo hizo click en la mente de Poppy, pues se puso de pie y lentamente se dio vuelta.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Creen que estoy de humor para eso? LES RECUERDO QUE EL TROLL AL QUE MAS AMO EN ESTA VIDA SE FUE, Y NUNCA VA A REGRESAR

Las lágrimas una vez más recorrieron aquel una vez brillante rostro.

-Poppy tienes que superarlo, ya pasaron 2 meses.- Arroyin iba acercándose con cautela para abrazarla, sabía que ella necesitaba apoyo y por eso ellos estaban ahí, pero Poppy retrocedió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Y YO LO SIGO EXTRAÑANDO COMO EL PRIMER DIA, POR QUE NADIE LO ENTIENDE QUE SIN EL MI VIDA YA NO TIENE SENTIDO, LO NECESITO AMI LADO, FUE MI CULPA QUE EL ACABARA ASI, EL ERA MI FELICIDAD… si el ya no esta no hay razón de ser feliz.

-Pero a el no le gustaría esto, el querría que tu siguieras adelante.- Diamantino poso una mano en el hombro de Poppy, ella la aparto de inmediato.

-¿Acaso saben lo que se siente, amar a alguien? No me refiero de amar de amistad, sino de amor de verdad, aquel que solo te sientes completo cuando estas con esa persona y que por más que lo intentas no puedes vivir sin ella, cuando no está cerca sientes como un vacio en tu interior y que harías cualquier cosa por qué esa persona fuera feliz y sonriera, y que cuando lo hace sientes la mas cálida de las sensaciones en tu pecho un calor agradable que recorre todo tu ser, y que cuando deja de abrazarte sientes un inexplicable frio, cuando amas sientes la necesidad de hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona, de estar con ella en los buenos y malos momentos y que cuando te dice TE AMO sientes como mariposas en el estomago, cuando te besa con ternura sientes como una gran explosión de fuegos artificiales en tu interior y que cuando esta triste tu mundo se derrumba y harías cualquier cosa para animarla, ese amor que solo puede existir entre dos almas que se complementan con sus defectos y virtudes esa clase de amor ¿lo han sentido? Pues yo sentía eso y más con él y ahora por una de mis estupideces lo perdí, debí haber sido yo, no debí dejar que fuera en mi lugar. ES MI CULPA.

La reina volvió a caer de rodillas y fue a abrazar aquella lapida donde el nombre de “Ramón” estaba escrito con letras azules y la frase de “En memoria de aquel que nos recordó que la felicidad esta en el interior, aquí yace un gran héroe en toda la historia Troll”

-Poppy por favor, necesitas descansar.- Satín se acerco lentamente a su amiga y la abrazo, rápidamente todos siguieron su ejemplo y la envolvieron en un abrazo grupal, la Reina simplemente siguió llorando, pero ahora su llanto era un sollozo.

-Lo mas irónico es que se fue el mismo día en que se suponía que nos uniríamos.

Todos los presentes si miraron preocupados, eso era lo más doloroso de todo, recibieron la noticia más triste de todas en lo que se suponía debería ser un día feliz, todos los adornos, las flores, el pastel, las luces, la brillantina y los globos, todos los preparativos de la boda dejaron de tener sentido, pues el novio nunca llegaría, lo que más les preocupaba a hora era que su amiga se negaba a quitarse aquel vestido blanco que con el pasar de los días dejo de ser hermoso para parecer solo un trapo andrajoso.

-Poppy debes ser fuerte no solo por ti, ellos también te necesitan.- Dj poso una de sus manos en el vientre de su amiga, todos aun mantenían el abrazo, pero poco a poco se fueron separando.

-No podre yo sola, si están conmigo les pasara lo mismo que a él, no quiero que eso pase, tal vez si dejamos todo como esta tarde o temprano nos reuniremos con él.

Eso fue el colmo de todo, las miradas llenas de compasión cambiaron por unas de enojo, no era posible que su burbujeante amiga pensara de aquella forma, claro que entendían su dolor, a ellos también les había dolido, pero estaban seguros que Ramón no querría aquello, el hubiera querido que Poppy siguiera con su vida y fuera feliz no solo por ella sino también por él, el troll zen que se caracterizaba por mantener la calma, la perdió al escuchar esas palabras, tomo a Poppy de los hombros y la obligo a que lo mirara.

-¿Tan siquiera estas escuchando todo lo que dices? ¿Crees que él estaría feliz de oírte hablar así? Poppy Ramón se fue, ya supéralo, sé que es doloroso pero te dejo dos maravillosos regalos, tienes que recuperarte por ellos.- Arroyin comenzó a llorar, después de todo lo que pasaron llego a considerar a Ramón como uno de sus mejores amigos, sabía que él no querría que Poppy se sumergiera en la miseria, por eso prometió en su tumba que la ayudaría, pero las cosas no iban como esperaban, ella cada día estaba peor y lo más triste de todo aquello era que si ella no swe recuperaba no solo perderían a una troll mas, sino que a tres.

-Quiero estar a su lado, me hace falta.- Su voz cada vez se quebraba mas, lo curioso es que ya lo quedaban lagrimas para llorar, se separo de Arroyin y camino hacia la tumba de su amado, con la mirada perdida y no dio ni tres pasos cuando se desplomo en el suelo, a lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de sus amigos llamándola, cada vez se escuchaban más lejanos, lentamente cerró los ojos, tenía mucho sueño, tal vez cuando despertara todo estaría mejor, solo tal vez al despertar lo volvería a ver.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe en la cama, miro con desesperación todo a su alrededor, su respiración se tranquilizo cuando lo vio durmiendo a su lado, soltó un suspiro de alivio y se acerco para acariciar ese azulado cabello, todo lo había sentido tan real, daba gracias al cielo que solo fue un sueño, el estaba ahí con ella, aun no entendía por qué tuvo ese sueño o más bien pesadilla, tal vez fue mala idea combinar una malteada de chocolate con helado de vainilla, fresas y pastelillos de moras, al pensar en lo que había comido su estomago se revolvió y unas ganas de vomitar la invadieron, corrió velozmente al baño para vaciar su estomago, cuando expulso todo lo que comió se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo, había cosas que no entendía de ese sueño, como el por qué Dj toco su vientre, o por quienes más debía ser fuerte ¿por su pueblo?, todo era tan confuso, no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando pues una voz capto su atención.

-Te dije que mezclar toda esa azúcar te caería mal y mas a altas horas de la noche.- Poppy sonrió, ahí estaba el, preocupándose por ella como siempre, estaba de brazos cruzados y alzaba una ceja en señal de que quería una respuesta, Se veía tan lindo y guapo, se sonrojo al notar que solo estaba en sus pantalones ya que ella tenía puesta su camisa, al ver que no respondía negó con la cabeza y se acerco a ella, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, con una de sus manos recogió un mechón de su rosado cabello y lo coloco detrás de su oreja, el aun sonreía, lentamente su mano paso de su oreja su nuca y lentamente la fue acercando para juntar sus labios, ambos cerraron los ojos, ella por su parte llevo sus manos al cuello de él, mientras se perdía en su boca y disfrutaba del dulce sabor de sus labios, el tacto era suave y su aliento cálido, cada vez que lo besaba sentía mariposas en su estomago, una sensación de calor que se apoderaba de todo su ser y un inexplicable hormigueo, inconscientemente ella enredo sus piernas a la cintura de él, quien al notarlo mordió su labio inferior, ganándose un chillido por parte de ella y provocando que se separaran, ambos respiraban agitados, posaron sus frentes con la del otro, ella aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió hasta que lo escucho hablar.

-¿Ahora si me dirás que te paso?.- Poppy tenía dudas, no quería decirle lo que en verdad soñó y mas porque quería olvidarlo, pero tampoco lo quería preocupar.

-Solo fue un mal sueño

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Que estaba pérdida.- En teoría eso no era mentira, pues al hacerle falta el amor de su vida ella se sentía así, su vida no tenía sentido, no podía imaginarse una donde no estuviera Ramón a su lado. 

El la abrazo con fuerza, pegándola más a su cuerpo.

-No tiene de que preocuparse alteza, si se pierde yo no descansare hasta encontrarla.- Lo consiguió como siempre, la hizo reír, desenredo sus piernas y las bajo al suelo, aun mantenía el agarre en su cuello, así que simplemente se acerco y se acurruco en el.

-Gracias, por estar conmigo siempre que lo necesito.- Se separo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. –Te amo.- Ramón sonrió, puso una mano en su espalda baja, la tomo de sus piernas y la cargo en sus brazos de vuelta a la cama, la dejo con delicadeza en ella mientras el se subía y se acomodaba a su lado, al instante ella se acerco para abrazarlo, con una de sus manos acariciaba su pecho desnudo, el Troll la abrazo de la cintura y entrelazo su cabello con el de ella, empezó a llenarla de besos desde el cuello, pasando por su clavícula y por ultimo en la comisura de sus labios.

-Decir que te quiero es poco, decir que te amo no basta, expresar lo que siento por ti, ni la vida misma me alcanza.- Unió sus labios una vez más, era un beso tierno y dulce, en el cual le transmitía la seguridad y tranquilidad que ella necesitaba, pues sabía de sobra que ese sueño debió ser desagradable, lo podía ver en lo angustiada de su mirada, pero para eso el estaba ahí, para tranquilizarla, abrazarla, besarla y amarla, para hacerle saber que mientras estuvieran juntos nada mas importaba, cuando sus labios volvieron a separarse el beso su frente y la acerco mas a él, acaricio suavemente su espalda para relajarla lo cual funciono porque al acabo de unos minuto pudo escuchar su respiración tranquila, había vuelto a dormir, con cuidado tomo la sabana para taparlos a ambos, acaricio suavemente su rostro y beso su mejilla antes de volver a dormir también.


	2. Lo que nos separa

La mañana llego cuando los rayos del sol iluminaron la Villa, lentamente los Trolls se despertaban para iniciar sus diferentes actividades, claro aparte de cantar bailar y abrazar, por ejemplo la nueva temporada de duribayas había llegado y tanto Chiquilina como Diamantino se apresuraron para conseguir las mejores y hacer sus respectivas bebidas pero esta vez no era para sus negocios, esta vez tenían una misión mayor, una donde ambos trabajaban como un gran equipo, por otro lado Satin y Seda seguían discutiendo sobre su más reciente proyecto un vestido y siendo asesoradas nada más y nada menos que por Nova Veloz, por su parte DJ estaba entretenida buscando las mejores mezclas de sonido, ya que la fiesta que se avecinaba debía ser la mejor, Arroyin y Fosberto recolectaban diversos tipos de flores, Grandulón y Cooper junto con el señor Peluche fueron a la fábrica de Sky Toronto por las muestras de pastel.

Al llegar a su destino, en la entrada de la fábrica fueron recibidos por el mismísimo Sky Toronto.

-Bienvenidos muchachos, esto tendrá que ser rápido, aquí siempre estamos apurados y con esta fiesta a la vuelta de la esquina mucho mas.- Sky llevo a los dos Trolls al área de pasteles.

-Lo sabemos señor, cielos esta será una gran fiesta.- Cooper comento emocionado mientras tiraba de una carreta.

-Es cierto el señor Peluche también esta súper emocionado, ¿verdad señor Peluche?.- El gusano mascota respondió con su típico “Miu”

-Todos estamos emocionados, además de que si algún día decido vender mi capullo vacacional podre hacerlo a un gran precio, imaginen no todos los días tienes al futuro Rey como vecino.- Sky esbozo una sonrisa y se dirigió a una mesa donde estaban varios pasteles. –Espero que estas muestras ayuden a nuestros futuros gobernantes decidir el sabor del pastel y su diseño, avísenme cuando tengan el pedido listo.

-Claro señor.- Contestaron ambos Trolls, Grandulón llevo los pasteles a la carreta, se despidieron de Sky y volvieron a la Villa.  
Así es Damas y Caballeros, habría una boda y hablando de eso los tortolitos se encontraban en cierto bunker, aun dormidos, pero no por mucho tiempo, la Troll Rosada fue la primera en despertar, abrió sus ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar y en cuanto lo hizo no pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibujara una enorme sonrisa, su compañero aun seguía durmiendo, la tenia abrazada de la cintura y sus cabelleras estaban unidas, lentamente acerco su mano al rostro de él y acaricio su mejilla con ternura, aun no podía creer que todo eso fuera real, si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría con el Troll antisocial, gruñón y Gris en aquel tiempo seguramente lo hubiera tomado como una gran broma, pero ahora ahí estaba con él, había recuperado sus colores, todos los días se esforzaba por dejar su vida de 20 años de soledad atrás, se preocupaba por todos en la villa y lo más importante siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, sin duda alguna se encontraba enamorada del mejor Troll del mundo y ahora no se imaginaba su vida sin él, eso sin mencionar su gran atractivo, si a ella le parecía lindo cuando era gris ahora con sus colores verdaderos ese atractivo aumento, aun guardaba ciertos cuadros que consiguió en una subasta y las fotos que Satín y Seda le habían tomado cuando lo seleccionaron para ser modelo, siempre estaría agradecida con sus amigas de que le compartieran tan hermosas imágenes, había llegado a una conclusión de que ese chaleco escondía muchas cosas, se acerco con cautela a sus labios esperando no despertarlo, solamente los rozo con los de ella, después se dirigió a su pecho en el cual dejo un camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello, fue entonces que lo sintió removerse entre las sabanas, sonrió traviesa y continuo con su labor, ahora sus manos recorrían su espalda desnuda, sin aviso alguno él dejo de abrazarla y deshizo el agarre en sus cabelleras, se volteo acostándose boca arriba limitando el acceso a su espalda, pero permitiendo el paso a otras zonas, se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus ojos obtenían un cierto brillo, volvió a acercarse y esta vez se sentó a horcajadas encima de sus caderas y desde ese punto continuo con su serie de besos, esta vez al llegar a su cuello se detuvo un segundo antes de besarlo en los labios, al instante él le devolvió el beso y no supo cómo pero ahora ella estaba debajo de el, mientras exploraban la boca del otro ella lo abrazo del cuello y enredo sus piernas en su cintura, se separaron por la falta de aire, la reina hecho su cabeza hacia a tras descansando en las almohadas perdiéndose en sus fantasías, pero la voz de el la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Vaya forma tan sutil de despertar a alguien alteza.- El troll al fin había despertado por completo y sonreía de una manera muy picara.

-Bueno no escuche queja alguna.- De un movimiento el troll se sentó en la cama llevándose a su reina con él, ella quedo en su regazo aun en horcajadas y lo seguía abrazando, por su parte el se apodero de su cintura mientras la atraía mas a él.

-Bueno prefiero esta manera a que me despierten lanzándome montones de brillantina en la cara.- Enterró su cara en el cuello de ella y empezó a dejar un rastro de dulces besos.

-En todo caso la brillantina te sentaría bien.- La troll rosa acaricio la espalda de su compañero.

-¿No dirás que incluso la brillantina no opacaría mi gran atractivo?.- Poppy solo soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Y alimentar tu ego? Claro que no, sabemos que es verdad pero no lo diré.- Ramón se separo lentamente de ella y sonrió.

-Entonces hare que lo digas.- Ramón sonrió de manera traviesa.

-Quiero verte intentarlo- Poppy le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Crees que no lo lograre?

-Creo que todo terminara como cuando te enfrentaste a la maestra de las bromas.

-Te refieres que acabaras con glaseado en la cabeza cortesía del señor Peluche.

-No, me refiero a ti perdiendo.

-Para que lo sepas te deje ganar.

-¿Enserio? Pues gracias Ramón.

-¿Estas usando el sarcasmo contra mí?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-OH Querida Poppy te recuerdo que el sarcasmo es mi fuerte y esta vez no perderé, hare que digas esas palabras.

\- Ja suerte con eso.

-No necesito suerte, solo te necesito a ti.- Poppy hizo una mueca de confusión ante lo dicho por su pareja, pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar ya que Ramón uso su cabello para tomarla de las muñecas y unirlas por arriba de su cabeza y en el proceso enredar también su cabello con el de él. 

-¿Qué intentas hacer?.- La reina no obtuvo respuesta, en cambio Ramón la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras una de sus manos acariciaba lentamente una de sus piernas para después subir ambas por su cadera y posarlas en su cintura, una de ellas siguió el recorrido y se coló por debajo de la camisa de la reina.

La troll alegre cerró los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior, Ramón estaba jugando sucio.

-¿Ahora no dirás nada? Si eres la troll mas parlanchina que conozco, nunca dejas de hablar, ¿Qué tienes?.- Ramón la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras pasaba a besar su cuello.

-Eso es trampa.- La reina hablaba con dificultad, pues con cada toque y beso que su pareja le daba sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-Claro que no, yo dije que haría que lo dijeras, pero nunca dije con que método ¿o sí?- Se separo de su Reina para verla a los ojos.

-No lo diré.

-Como gustes.- De un rápido movimiento la acostó en la cama debajo de el, pero sin liberarla de ninguno de sus agarres, empezó por besar su oreja para pasar a su mejilla y detenerse en la comisura de sus labios.

-No lo diré, no.- Poppy trataba de respirar y contener sus gemidos estaba llegando al límite.

-Vamos amor, solo quiero que lo digas.- Ramón hizo un puchero como si lo hubieran regañado, eso era malo para Poppy, si así le parecía el troll mas guapo y tierno de todos cuando hacia esas expresiones simplemente no podía negarse a nada. –Por favor- Aquellas palabras fueron susurradas en su oreja de una manera tan dulce que no se pudo negar a complacerlo.

-Está bien lo diré, ni siquiera la brillantina opacaría tu atractivo ¿feliz?.- El troll sonrió más que satisfecho, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse de la cama con dirección a la cocina, se detuvo un momento en la puerta y regreso a verla.

-Punto para Ramón, descuide alteza por esta ocasión le daré un premio por ser buena, diga ¿Qué quiere desayunar?- Poppy se levanto y fue a abrazarlo por la espalda para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Diría que a ti, pero como no estás en el menú me conformo con cupcakes. 

Ramón soltó una carcajada para después negar con la cabeza, tomo a la troll rosada de su cintura y la acerco a él para besarla en los labios, beso que ella correspondió con gusto y es que por mas besos que se dieran parecía que nunca eran suficientes, eran adictos a la boca del otro, al sabor, al aroma, a como se sentía la conexión de sus labios y como sus lenguas danzaban en perfecta sincronía, nada se ponía comparar a esa sensación, era única e incluso mágica, pero como siempre tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada y solo podían sonreír, sin decir una palabra se encaminaron a la cocina donde ambos prepararon el desayuno antes de empezar sus labores del día, bueno más que nada planear su boda.

Al salir del bunker los dos se dirigieron con sus amigos, quienes ya tenían varias muestras de lo que se planeaba usar en la gran celebración.

-Siento un aura muy tranquilizadora y agradable, creo que los tortolitos están cerca.- Arroyin quien tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba en posición de loto abrió uno de sus ojos para ver que efectivamente Poppy y Ramón se acercaban donde estaban ellos, el snack pack soltó una pequeña risita por el comentario hecho.

-Con razón me siento más feliz que de costumbre.- Grandulón abrazo a su mascota con una mano, mientras que con la otra ponía un pastel en una mesa que estaba cerca.

-No espera, con razón me siento más positivooooo.- Diamantino canto con su característica voz.

-No, no, no, con razón el ambiente entro en armonía.- Dj jugó con sus discos al momento que todos reían.

-Sí, sí, sí, que graciosos ¿ya terminaron?- El troll azulado aun no se acostumbraba a los comentarios y bromas de sus amigos y para colmo Poppy les seguía el juego, como ahora que trataba de ocultar su risa, pero no era muy buena en ello ya que él se dio cuenta.

-Solo no se besen enfrente de nosotros por favor.- Chiquilina se cruzo de brazos mientras sonreía, al instante todos explotaron en carcajadas, excepto dos trolls que se habían sonrojado por ese comentario.

-Está bien ya suficiente, ahora.- El troll preparado saco una libreta de su cabello junto con un lápiz. –¿Cómo vamos con los preparativos?

-Amigo solo es una broma, bueno no, enserio sus auras cambian drásticamente cuando están juntos, no nos culpen por ello.- Arroyin se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia la pareja. –Pero volviendo al tema futuro rey de mi parte y de Fosberto hemos conseguido las mejores flores de la villa, tenemos pensamiento, rosas, violetas, claveles, lirios y muchas más, solo esperamos que ustedes escojan las que más les gusten.

-Cooper y yo fuimos con Sky y trajimos muchos pasteles para que los prueben.- Grandulón les ofreció un plato a cada quien.- Ramon recibió el plato al igual que Poppy.

-Sigo pensando que sería mejor de chocolate.- el troll se llevo un bocado a la boca.

-Y yo insisto en que sea de vainilla.- La pareja entro en una pequeña discusión sobre que sabor era mejor mientras el resto solo rodaba los ojos, al final Cooper hablo.

-¿Por qué no simplemente lo hacen de los dos?.- Ambos lo miraron con asombro, pues no se les había ocurrido para nada esa idea.

-Perfecto problema resuelto, siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo.- Ramón miro a Poppy esperando su aprobación.

-Oh estoy más que de acuerdo con eso, gracias Cooper.- La reina dejo su plato en la mesa.

-Bueno pasando al tema de la música, he seleccionado algunas canciones que pueden gustarles, pero claro necesito que me digan que cambios quieren que haga y también- Dj se detuvo antes de continuar y miro a Ramón quien con la mirada le dijo que dejara de hablar. –Y nada creo que sería todo.- Poppy la miro extraña pero no le prestó más importancia ya que Satín y Seda hablaron.

-Con respecto al vestido cariño- Empezó por decir Seda.

-Necesitamos que te lo pruebes para hacer los últimos ajustes.- Término por decir Satin, ambas la tomaron de un brazo y se la llevaban en dirección a su capullo.

-Lo siento Ramón tú no puedes ver el vestido.- Grito Seda antes de continuar su camino.

-Descuida la cuidaremos por ti- Satin empezó a reír seguida de su hermana.

-Te veo luego.- Fue lo único que Poppy pudo decir antes de que fuera arrastrada al capullo de las gemelas.- Ramón simplemente negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a Suki.

-Por poco sueltas la sorpresa que tengo.- El troll se cruzo de brazos.

-Lo siento amigo, pero estaba emocionada, de todos modos no dije nada.

-Bien entonces ahora trabajemos en ello.

-Seguro.- Suki y Ramón se dirigieron al capullo de Dj para seguir con sus planes, mientras el resto del snack pack seguía con sus labores, a excepción de Arroyin que se quedo mirando en dirección a donde se había ido Poppy.

En el hogar de las gemelas de la moda una Reina se probaba un hermoso vestido, solo había un problema, al parecer no le cerraba.

-No lo entiendo, si hace unas semanas te quedaba perfecto.- Seda trataba de que el cierre subiera pero este no ponía de su parte.

-Poppy ¿no habrás comido de más últimamente?- Satin sujetaba el vestido para que Seda pudiera cerrarlo.

-¿Qué? No, bueno creo que últimamente me he dejado llevar por los panques de moras, es que a Ramón le quedan deliciosos.- La reina se tapo la boca algo apenada.

-Bueno cariño descuida esto lo resolveremos.- Seda aparto sin éxito de cerrar el vestido.

-Solo no sigas comiendo mas, no queremos hacerte sentir mal pero si sigues así en tu día especial puede que el vestido no te quede.- Ambas hermanas se veían preocupadas, pues siempre que le hacían un vestido a Poppy quedaba perfecto a la primera, ahora ninguna estaba segura de lo que había pasado, Poppy no era de las que engordara así de rápido por más que comiera y en todo caso lograba mantener su figura por el baile y las canciones en las que participaba todos los días.

-Está bien y gracias por todo.- Poppy sonrió algo apenada, ninguna hablo mas sobre el tema, las gemelas le ayudaron a quitarse el vestido, después de cambiarse salió de su capullo y se dirigía a buscar a Ramón pero un sonido proveniente de una rama cercana llamo su atención, al acercarse se percato que se trataba de Arroyin.

-¿Qué haces escondido ahí?- La reina se llevo las manos a su cintura.

-Esperaba a que salieras.- El troll zen se veía algo nervioso. –Necesito hablar contigo.- Eso tomo por sorpresa a la reina, pero sin más decidió escuchar lo que tenía que decir, caminaron hacia un pequeño claro, Arroyin le explico su problema y al terminar…

-No, no puedo hacer eso.- La troll rosada estaba más que sorprendida por la petición de su amigo.

-Poppy por favor necesito tu ayuda.- El Troll de piel purpura seguía a la Reina quien caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Es que ¿Si entiendes lo que me estas pidiendo?- La Troll rosa puso cara angustiada, estaba en medio de un gran dilema, por un lado quería ayudar a un amigo, pero por el otro… digamos que no estaba muy segura de hacerlo.

-Sabes que no pediría esto sino fuera importante.- Arroyin junto sus manos en modo de suplica.

-Arroyin, no estoy segura de esto, no me sentiría bien haciéndolo.- Poppy se froto su brazo mientras desviaba la vista.

-Lo sé, pero eres mi única opción y ambos sabemos que no se lo puedo pedir a otro ¿O prefieres que se lo pida a el?.- El gurú alzo una ceja.

-NOO- La Reina de inmediato se llevo sus manos a su boca para silenciar el grito que de ella había salido, inhalo antes de contestar. –Está bien pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie.- El gurú sonrió aliviado. –Solo cierra los ojos.

-Pero entonces ¿Cómo me vas a enseñar?.- El troll purpura la miraba confundido.

-Solo hazlo, no necesitas ver, además se me hará mas sencillo.- Arroyin se encogió de hombros y obedeció, la reina por su parte estaba nerviosa, lentamente se fue acercando a él para juntar sus labios, de todas las cosas que le pudo a ver pedido esta sin duda era una muy difícil que no creía poder cumplir, ella se caracterizaba por ayudar a los demás con sus problemas pero esta vez creía que no podría hacerlo, cuando estaban a solo un centímetro de conectar sus labios se arrepintió, un sentimiento de culpa la inundo y antes de que pudiera alejarse una voz llamo su atención.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Poppy se congelo, desearía que en ese momento se la tragara la tierra, sabía que en la posición en la que estaba era comprometedora, pero nada es lo que parece, ella nunca lo engañaría, solo trataba de ayudar a un amigo, se separo rápidamente y camino hacia el.

-Ramón cariño déjame explicar…

-Explicar ¿Qué? es claro lo que vi.- El troll mantenía una mirada seria y sus brazos cruzados, pero Poppy sabía que en esa mirada indiferente que el trataba de poner se escondía decepción.

-Amigo deja que yo te explique esto, Poppy solo me estaba ayudando.- El gurú se acerco a la pareja pero fue detenido por la mano de Ramón.

-No hay nada que explicar todo está claro.

-Ramón por favor deja tus celos.- La reina trataba de razonar con él.

-¿Celos? ¿Crees que eso es lo que tengo? Bueno parece que no me conoces del todo como presumías, estoy enojado y decepcionado, ¿desde cuándo me ocultas esto? Desde que el volvió.- El troll señalo a Arroyin quien solo pudo agachar la cabeza. 

-Yo nunca te engañaría, Ramón Te Amo.- Poppy trataba de acercarse pero el troll azulado no se lo permitía.

-¿Enserio? Porque lo que yo vi fue otra cosa, estabas a punto de besarlo y lo habrías hecho si yo no hubiera llegado, sabía que todo esto era una farsa, fui un ingenuo en creer en ti, por todos los cielos incluso planeamos la boda, ¿Qué iba a pasar ese día dime? ¿Me ibas a dejar plantado o cancelarias todo un día antes?- El ex troll gris perdió la compostura y dijo todo lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

-Por supuesto que no, yo te amo y tu a mí, nos casaremos en dos semanas, no podemos echar eso a perder por un malentendido.- La reina trataba de razonar con él, sabía que había hecho mal, pero en realidad nunca hizo nada, simplemente le explicaría lo que paso y todo volvería a la normalidad ¿cierto?

-Tienes razón, cancela todo.- Sin decir más le dirigió una mirada adolorida a la reina y se fue del lugar, Poppy estaba en shock, ni siquiera sintió cuando las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, incluso no supo cómo fue que termino de rodillas en el suelo, se negaba a creer que eso estaba pasando, todo era un sueño ¿cierto? Una pesadilla, en cualquier momento despertaría y todo estaría bien, volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que Arroyin le tocaba el hombro.

-Yo…de verdad lo siento, hablare con él, le explicare todo, no tienes de que preocuparte.- El gurú hacia todo lo posible para que su amiga dejara de llorar.

-No fue tu culpa, fue mía, sino hubiera accedido desde un principio nada de esto hubiera pasado, estoy segura que habríamos encontrado otra solución.- Arroyin estaba arrepentido, el jamás quiso que eso pasara, debía enmendar su error, iría a hablar con ese troll terco, aunque para ser sinceros sentía algo de miedo.


	3. Mas confusión

Lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos era enojo y frustración, mezclado con decepción, iba en dirección a su bunker y no salir nunca más, pero ese sería el primer lugar donde lo buscarían, así que amitas del camino se desvió entre los arbustos y árboles, pateaba las piedras que se cruzaban en su camino mientras que en su mente mil y una preguntas revoloteaban, ¿Qué tal si se había precipitado? ¿Pero él había visto bien, cierto? ¿Y si fue dramático? ¿Había una explicación lógica para lo que vio? Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la entrada de su bunker, maldijo por lo bajo, aun si su mente estaba distraída inconscientemente sabia a donde debía ir, soltó un suspiro para poder pensar con claridad, si bien se sentía decepcionado, el amaba a su Reina demasiado, más que su propia vida, el hecho de verla a punto de besar a otro, y es que de solo pensarlo un sentimiento de enojo se apodero de él y con el puño de su mano golpeo el tronco de un árbol que estaba cerca, de repente de los arbustos se hondeo una bandera blanca, alzo una ceja en confusión al tiempo que se revelaba al troll que llevaba la bandera.

-Vengo en son de paz a explicar lo sucedido.

-¿En serio? Pues en son de paz lárgate antes de que mi puño golpee tu cara.

-Tan amable como siempre Ramón.

\- Y tú aun sigues siendo un traidor.

-Golpe bajo eh

-Que esperabas ¿qué te recibiera con un abrazo?

-Eso no hubiera estado tan mal.

-¿Qué quieres Arroyin?

-Está bien solo viene a decir que fue mi culpa y antes de que me interrumpas déjame hablar ¿sí?- El troll purpura respiro profundo antes de continuar. –Me gusta alguien ¿de acuerdo? Y pienso confesar mis sentimientos, pero no sabía cómo, y yo nunca he besado a nadie, le pedí ayuda para que me enseñara ya que quería sorprender a esa persona, se que la idea es estúpida, pero créeme cuando se me ocurrió me pareció genial, ahora sé que al llevarla a cabo fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, Poppy se negó al principio pero yo insistí, sabes lo buena que es y que no puede evitar ayudar a todo el mundo, solo perdónala ella no tuvo nada que ver y si puedes también a mi… otra vez, si quieres golpéame pero deja mi cara y cabello intacto.- El gurú cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego, abrió los ojos y al momento sintió como algo se enredaba en su cuello.

-Idiota ¿te das cuenta de lo que me hiciste hacer?- El troll superviviente estrangulaba a su compañero, pero para ser sinceros su agarre no era tan fuerte, solo lo suficiente como para desquitarse.

-Sí, dije que lo siento.- Arroyin respiraba con dificultad mientras trataba de quitarse el cabello de Ramón.

-Eso no es suficiente, fui muy duro con ella y todo por tus tonterías.

-El amor te hace hacer estupideces ¿Qué esperabas?- Ante aquella declaración Ramón al fin lo soltó, Arroyin se dejo caer de rodillas mientras se frotaba el cuello.

-Eso no lo discuto, debo disculparme.

-Yo no recomendaría eso ahora, Poppy estaba llorando y la lleve con Satín y Seda, y Chiquilina también estaba ahí, si te ven serás troll muerto antes de que puedas disculparte.

-Pero tengo que disculparme con mayor razón ahora.

-Mira para compensarlos te ayudare, sacare a Poppy de ahí con la excusa de llevarla a dar un paseo para distraerse, entonces tu podrás aparecer con mayor confianza, créeme es mejor que estén solos que en la villa con todo el mundo.

-Odio admitirlo pero tal vez, solo tal vez tengas un poco de razón.

-Esto es raro, ¿yo ayudándote y tu aceptando ser ayudado por mi?

-Cierto y no es la primera vez, ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Yo te detestaba, aun lo hago pero no tanto.

-Bueno con el tiempo empecé a ver tus virtudes y entendí por que Poppy te escogió, ella siempre vio lo bueno en ti y nos ayudo a todos a hacerlo también.

-Sin duda alguna ella es impresionante.

-A veces distraída y competitiva pero es una gran Reina.

-Entonces no es que me interese pero ¿Quién es la desafortunada que tendrá que aguantarte?

-Que gracioso mi amigo.

-Habla, al menos quiero saber por quien hiciste tal idiotez.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-¿Quieres que te ayude sí o no?

-Bueno es que es Dimatino.- El troll purpura jugaba con sus dedos mientras balbuceaba algo que no era entendible.

-Disculpa ¿Que dijiste?- Ramón acerco su oreja para escuchar mejor.

-Diamantino está bien, ME GUSTA DIAMANTINO.- Arroyin tapo su rostro sonrojado con sus manos.

-Wow, eso sí que es una sorpresa.

-Bien y ahora como piensas ayudarme.

-Simple, aplica el ABC- Ramón se encogió de hombros mientras observaba a Arroyin de manera arrogante.

Por otro lado una Reina seguía sollozando de manera incontrolable, sus amigos no sabían que había pasado, simplemente Arroyin llego a la casa de las gemelas con Poppy y dijo cuídenla, mientras el salía corriendo, Chiquilina también estaba ahí y al pasar el tiempo llegaron Diamantino, Cooper y Grandulón, ninguno sabia que hacer con su amiga, solo se miraban entre ellos tratando de buscar una solución, haciendo que ella hablara pero eso era imposible, también intentaron con los abrazos pero nada parecía funcionar.

-Quién sabe a donde fue Arroyin, el si debe saber que la pasa a nuestra Poppy.- Seda trataba de consular a su amiga frotándole la espalda.

-¿Qué tal si algo le paso a Ramón y por ello Poppy no quiere hablar?- Grandulón vio a su amiga quien al escuchar dicho nombre comenzó a llorar mas.

-Creo que si tiene que ver con Ramón- Chiquilina se llevo una mano a su barbilla para pensar.

-Pero si fuera algo peligroso nos hubiera pedido ayuda ¿cierto?- Satín miro preocupada a cada uno de sus amigos.

-En ese caso iré a buscarlos para saber que pasa de una vez por todas.- Diamantino salió de la casa de las gemelas fashion para iniciar con su búsqueda.

De cierta manera al pensar en que a sus amigos les hubiera pasado algo lo hizo sentir una extraña sensación en su interior, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que no era la misma sensación cuando pensaba en Ramón que lo que sentía por Arroyin, pues al pensar en el troll purpura su preocupación aumentaba, acelero el paso para dirigirse al bunker, pues si no estaban ahí al menos le daría una pista de donde pudieran estar, al casi llegar a su destino se escondió detrás de unos arbustos al escuchar unas voces, presto atención a lo que se hablaban.

-Está bien que te parece, llevo tiempo pensando en ti y no sé cómo explicarlo con palabras simplemente lo que siento va mas allá, no sé si este mal pero es lo que mi corazón dice y no puedo negar lo que él siente.- Diamantino se asomo un poco para saber que pasaba y tuvo que taparse la boca cuando vio a ambos trolls sentados uno muy cerca del otro, ambos mantenían el contacto visual y podía apreciar que las mejillas de Arroyin estaban ligeramente sonrojadas.

-¿Por qué yo?- Esta vez dirigió su vista al troll superviviente que mantenía una cara seria, haciendo difícil descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente.

\- No lo sé, no puedes obligar a tu corazón a amar a alguien, simplemente sucede, desde que éramos solo unos trolls pequeños sentí una admiración por ti, era agradable estar a tu lado aunque nunca lo supe expresar correctamente.- Arroyin tomo la mano de Ramón y la apretó. 

-Y me lo dices hasta ahora, después de tanto tiempo.- La mirada del troll azulado se suavizo.

-No había reunido el coraje suficiente para decirlo hasta ahora.

-Eres un idiota.

-Un idiota enamorado.

-No puedo negar eso.- Los manos de ambos trolls estaban entrelazadas mientras se sonreían el uno al otro, Arroyin se acerco más a Ramón.

-Entonces…

-Si…

-Esto es difícil pero debo preguntarte, si tu bueno, si tu quisieras ser parte de mi vida.- Ramón sonrió mientras ponía una mano en el pecho de Arroyin.

-Solo si tu formas parte de la mía.

Diamantino no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, no supo bien el cómo o el porqué solo que cundo sintió, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas, no soporto seguir mirando aquella escena y se fue del lugar, ahora entendía el porqué Poppy lloraba desconsolada y a decir verdad el empezaba a compartir el sentimiento de su amiga, se abrazo a sí mismo y camino sin prisa de vuelta al capullo de Satin y Seda, debía controlarse y pensar muy bien en como daría la noticia, por más que doliera debía enfrentar la realidad.

Devuelta con el par de trolls…

-Entonces ¿lo hice bien?- Arroyin le pregunto a su compañero al ponerse de pie y ofrecerle su mano para ayudarlo a pararse.  
-Solo mantén más el contacto visual, no lo pienses demasiado, deja que hable tu corazón y has más que tomarlo de la mano como acariciar su rostro o darle un abrazo.- Ramón acepto la mano de Arroyin mientras lo jalaba para tirarlo al suelo y después el solo ponerse de pie.

-Oye, trataba de ser amable.

-Y yo trataba de desquitarme.

-Buen punto.- Arroyin se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones amarillos.

-Solo quedara pendiente el baile, guarda eso para una cita y sobre el beso eso si corre por tu cuenta, será más especial si él es tu primer beso, quien sabe tal vez también sea el primero de él.

-Y esa es la parte que más nervioso me pone.

-Mis consejos son infalibles, todo saldrá bien.

-Está bien, confiare en ti, y por cierto llego la hora de arreglar las cosas.

-Si lo sé, solo espero que ella me perdone.

-Lo hará descuida, te ama demasiado. 

Ambos trolls comenzaron a caminar para ir a su destino pero lo que no se esperaban es que cierto troll brillante de cabello blanco mal entendiera las cosas.

Al llegar una vez mas donde se encontraban sus amigos respiro profundo antes de entrar, al hacerlo todas las miradas se posaron en el, Poppy al parecer ya no lloraba tanto, solo estaba sentada en la cama de las gemelas abrazando sus rodillas.

-Y ¿bien? Los encontraste- La mirada de Chiquilina lo puso nervioso, no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Yo… bueno, si los encontré, pero lo que vi no fue nada agradable.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Les paso algo malo?- Grandulón se asusto por el hecho de que les hubiera pasado algo a sus amigos.

-Paso que Arroyin se le confesó a Ramón.- Sin notarlo la mirada de Diamantino se endureció mientras escupía aquellas palabras.

-¿QUE?- Ninguno de los presentes creí que eso fuera posible, bueno tal vez sí, pero eso no explicaba porque su reina lloraba.

-Todavía no acabo, Ramón le correspondió.- El troll brillante se cruzo de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada.

Todos los presentes estaban callados, aun no creían aquello que su amigo les contaba, Ramón amaba a Poppy ¿cierto? El nunca le haría daño, si tal vez lo hizo en el pasado pero eso era historia, por su parte la Reina al escuchar eso entro en un estado de shock, ¿Qué Arroyin quería quitarle SU RAMÓN? Un sentimiento de querer golpear en el rostro al troll purpura se apodero de ella y sin más se dispuso a buscarlo, salió a toda prisa del capullo seguida de sus amigos que por más que la llamaban y le decían que se detuviera ella no les hizo caso, a mitad del camino se encontró con el par de troll que venían muy entretenidos en su conversación, lo último que Arroyin supo fue que estaba caminando y hablando con Ramón sobre a qué lugar llevaría a Poppy para que él se disculpara y al otro estaba siendo estrangulado por una cabellera rosa.

-Poppy tranquilízate ¿Qué sucede contigo?- Ramón trataba de quitarle de encima a Poppy al pobre de Arroyin que en otro tiempo hubiera dejado que lo siguiera privando de oxigeno, pero estas eran otras circunstancias.

-No lo defiendas, ¿entonces es cierto? Dilo Ramón. 

-No sé de lo que hablas.- La reina al fin soltó a Arroyin para enfrentarse a Ramón.

-Diamantino dijo que los vio y que Arroyin se te confeso.

-Que yo que.- El gurú vio sorprendido a la reina y después a todo el snack pack, pero noto la ausencia de cierto troll brillante. –Ay no- Se puso de pie y se dirigió al futuro Rey que trataba de contener a una feroz reina. –Siento dejarte el resto pero debo arreglar un asunto.

-Si ve, yo me encargo.- Al troll superviviente le estaba costando mantener quieta a la troll rosada sin lastimarla, pero aun así se dio cuenta de la ausencia de cierto miembro y por lo que había dicho Poppy lo más probable era que los hubiera visto mientras ensayaban, dejo que se fuera a arreglar ese asunto, el tenia los propios y eran más “problemáticos”.


	4. Confesiones y revelaciones

Poppy no dejaba de moverse en los brazos de Ramón, mientras el snack pack veía confundidos aquella escena.

-Poppy tranquilízate y déjame explicarte.

-No, suéltame, aléjate.

-No lo hare hasta que me escuches.

-Vete con ese y déjame en paz.

-No quiero y no lo hare.- Las lagrimas fueron inevitables, la troll alegre dejo de luchar contra el agarre de su compañero, su rostro estaba rojo y las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

-¿Me amas?.- Esa pregunta ya tenía respuesta, pero con todo lo acontecido sabia que ella necesitaba una, aunque él era bueno con las palabras esta vez opto por las acciones, aflojo el agarre que tenía en la reina y tomo su rostro en ambas manos, se acerco a sus labios y los acaricio con su pulgar, pego su frente con la de ella.

-Más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo.- Conecto sus labios con los de ella en un beso lento y tierno, tomándose el tiempo de degustar el sabor del otro, perdiéndose en la bella sensación que les causaba cada vez que unían sus bocas, se separaron lentamente y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Lamento interrumpir pero algunos aquí queremos explicaciones- Seda se cruzo de brazos mientras todos los demás asentían con la cabeza, Ramón tomo a Poppy de la cintura y ella se recargo en su hombro.

-Bueno lo que paso fue que…- El troll no pudo ni comenzar a explicar ya que sintió que su Reina se desvanecía en sus brazos, la sostuvo con más fuerza hasta que ambos terminaron en el suelo, el arrodillado con ella en sus brazos. –Poppy mírame, reacciona, abre los ojos.- La troll rosada no presentaba signos de despertar pronto así que la tomo en brazos y se puso de pie para ir en busca de ayuda.

-Tenemos que llevarla con la Doctora Plum.- Chiquilina se adelanto para dar aviso, Ramón corría lo más rápido que podía con su amada en brazos, no sabía porque ella se desmayo pero él sabía exactamente lo que sentía, “Culpa” el resto del snack pack se encargaba de despejar el área para crear una ruta libre y llegar lo más rápido.

Al llegar a su destino la doctora hizo que pusieran a Poppy sobre una camilla para poder revisarla mientras los demás esperaban afuera.

-Entonces ¿Qué sucedió?- Dj había llegado junto con Fosberto al ver todo el alboroto.

-No tiene caso ocultarlo, a Arroyin le gusta Diamantino y le pido a Poppy que le ayudara, llegue y los vi en una escena comprometedora y bueno estalle, después me fui pero Arroyin me busco y me explico todo, termine ayudándolo y dándole consejos, supongo que Diamantino nos vio, pero todo lo que escucho fue lo que Arroyin planeaba decirle, regresamos para hablar con Poppy pero ella se le fue encima.- Ramón dio la versión más corta pues no quería entrar en detalles y lo más importante no tenía ganas de hacerlo, solo quería saber cómo se encontraba Poppy, disculparse con ella y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, que sin ella su vida no sería la misma, el snack pack parecía comprenderlo, se acercaron a él para darle un abrazo grupal.

-Le avisaremos a su padre, debe saber lo que pasa.- El troll superviviente asintió al momento que se alejaba del abrazo y se sentaba en un rincón, sin más que decir se retiraron dejándolo solo, pues sabían que solo así su amigo ponía sus pensamientos en orden.

Por otro lado un troll de cabello blanco se encontraba en una rama de un árbol bebiendo una botella de su brillasoda.

-Estúpido, idiota, tonto.

-¿Para quién son esos insultos?- Diamantino se congelo por un minuto, pero recobro la compostura para regresar a ver al troll que estaba a sus espaldas.

-¿Y tú para quién crees que sean?- Volvió su mirada al frente y trato de ignorarlo.

-Necesito decirte algo.

-Vete Ramón debe estar esperándote.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Por favor, los escuche ustedes dos están juntos.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Los vi con mis propios ojos.

-¿Es lo que viste o lo que creíste ver?

-Sí, Bueno, en realidad arg, deja tus enseñanzas filosóficas, lo vi y lo escuche, que mas prueba que esa.- El troll gurú se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento, mantener la calma y siempre tener las palabras correctas que decir cuando un troll siente confusión ya son parte de mi, claro que eso ganas cuando te conviertes en discípulo de Cybil, aunque para ser sincero cuando estoy contigo no sé qué decir.

-Pero con Ramón si verdad, te recuerdo que el esta o al menos estaba comprometido, gracias por arruinar una bonita relación.

-Si fue mi error causar que ellos pelearan, pero todo tiene una explicación.

-Lo dudo.

-Diamantino mírame- El troll de cabello blanco desviaba su mirada, evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual.

-¿Para qué quieres que haga tal cosa?- Arroyin giro su rostro con su mano mientras sonreía débilmente.

-Todas esas palabras que escuchaste, todos esos gestos que hice, la forma de mi mirada, todo eso planeaba hacerlo contigo.- Diamantino quedo mudo ante tal confusión y Arroyin continuo hablando. –Tú eres el centro de mi atención, Ramón me estaba ayudando a vencer mis nervios, la verdad es que en este mismo momento siento que lo echaré a perder con cualquier cosa, pero sigo su consejo ¿sabes? De dejar que mi corazón hable, y funciona, aun así estoy algo nervioso.

-¿Todo lo que dices es verdad?

-Me importas tanto que me hiciste cometer la mayor de las estupideces y termine afectando a nuestro futuro Rey.

-Awww ¿yo cause todo eso? Es que valgo mucho.

-Oye yo también soy valioso.

-Pero yo soy el que más brilla.

-Mi cabellera es la mejor de la villa. 

-Yo hago brillasoda.

-Y yo doy clases de Yoga.

-Hemos hecho rimas.

-Que combinan con tu sonrisa.- Ambos trolls comenzaron a reír, y es que a ambos les gustaba la idea de ser aclamados por todos, y ser el centro de atención, eso era lo que tenían en común, ya que para hacerlo lo hacían de maneras distintas, Arroyin ayudando y dando consejos y Diamantino siendo más extravagante, eran tan diferentes y a la vez iguales.

-Entonces ¿Qué más me ibas a decir?- Diamantino ahora balanceaba sus pies en la rama donde estaba sentado, Arroyin rodo los ojos antes de continuar.

-Que no puedo negar lo que mi corazón siente y necesita, te necesita a ti, trate de callarlo por mucho tiempo pero ya no puedo más, creo que por eso me empeñe a juntar a Ramón y Poppy por que en el fondo eso era lo que yo quería contigo, pero al igual que él tenía miedo a ser rechazado y arruinar una hermosa amistad. Cuando todo resulto bien para ellos estuve meses pensando en cómo decírtelo, además de que no sabía besar- El troll purpura desvió la mirada sonrojado. –Ese fue el motivo por el cual Poppy estaba llorando, le pedí que me enseñara a besar cuando Ramón llego, DESCUIDA NO PASO NADA- Arroyin trato de explicar cuando vio que el troll brillante se entristecía. –Es solo que nunca he besado a nadie y no quería ser un inexperto contigo.

-Qué bueno que los interrumpió justo a tiempo, no me pueden quitar lo que me pertenece, se que los trolls compartimos, pero a ti no te quiero compartir.- Diamantino se fue acercando poco a poco al troll purpura hasta casi rozar sus labios con los de él. –Además yo tampoco he besado a nadie, ¿te importa si aprendemos juntos?

-No tengo problema con ello.- Acortaron la pequeña distancia que los separaba, ambos eran nuevos en el tema y la practica así que empezaron algo torpes pero con la adrenalina fueron tomando su propio ritmo, simplemente disfrutaban ese nuevo sabor para ambos y hubieran seguido más tiempo así, si no los hubieran interrumpido.

-Lo siento chicos pero tenemos problemas- Debajo de la rama se encontraba Grandulón tapando los ojos del señor peluche.

-Oye estábamos en algo importante aquí arriba.- Diamantino estaba ligeramente molesto con su amigo por haberlos interrumpido.

-Ya tendremos más tiempo después.- Arroyin toco su nariz de manera juguetona mientras bajaba de la rama seguido del troll brillante.

-De verdad lo siento pero Poppy se desmayo, ahora mismo está con Plum.- El troll azul libero la visión de su gusano mascota.

-¿Cómo paso?.- La voz de Diamantino sonaba preocupada.

-No lo sabemos aun, solo se desmayo en los brazos de Ramón, ya fuimos a buscar al señor Pepe, tenemos que estar con ellos.

-Tienes toda la razón mi gran amigo vamos.- Los tres trolls corrieron en dirección al capullo de la doctora para ver a su amiga.

En el capullo todo es el snack pack se había retirado, unos fueron a avisar a Pepe como Fosberto, Cooper y Dj y otras como Satín y Seda habían ido a la casa de Poppy para llevarle lo que pudiera necesitar como una manta, almohadas o sus libros de recortes, Chiquilina fue a buscar comida para cuando despertara y Grandulón había ido a buscar a sus dos amigos faltantes. Por su parte el troll superviviente caminaba de un lugar a otro esperando que salieran para darle noticias, afortunadamente la doctora salió y le indico que entrara, al hacerlo sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima, Poppy estaba despierta en la camilla y parecía estar bien, sin dudarlo entro para abrazarla.

-Perdóname fui un idiota, lo que dijo Diamantino fue un mal entendido, solo estaba ayudándole a que él se le confesara, yo te amo solo a ti, eres la única para mí y sin ti yo…- Su frase no se completo ya que Poppy lo había besado, al separarse ella acaricio su mejilla.

-Me alegra saber que ayudas a otros y también lo siento, no debí acceder en primer lugar, tranquilo todo está bien, claro si la boda sigue en pie.- Ramón simplemente sonrió.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Lamento interrumpir su momento romántico alteza pero debemos hablar.- Ambos trolls asintieron con la cabeza. –Reina Poppy lo que le paso no fue nada grave, simplemente fue por recibir una noticia muy fuerte, supongo que paso por un desgaste emocional muy fuerte, descuide estará bien, pero debe cuidarse y aun mas en su estado.

-¿Estado?- Poppy la miraba confundida pues no sabía a qué se refería.

-¿Hay algo malo? ¿Qué tiene Poppy?

-Así que no lo saben- los dos troll se miraban confundidos. –Tranquilos como dije no es nada malo, al contrario es algo bueno, felicidades Reina Poppy tiene tres meses de embarazo.

-¿Qué?- La pareja se veía confundida y sorprendida.

-Así es, serán padres dentro de poco.- En ese momento el ex rey Pepe había entrado al capullo y detrás de el venia todo el snack pack.

-Poppy ¿es eso cierto?

-Papá yo eh…- Las palabras no salían de la boca de la reina, pues la noticia la tomo desprevenida.

-¿Cómo es posible que no me lo dijeras? Soy tu padre, esto es una gran falta.- Pepe salió del capullo y se paro en la entrada mientras llamaba la atención de los troll debajo de el. –Amigos míos atención, necesito su atención.- Poco a poco los trolls se reunieron para escuchar el anuncio. –Mi hija la Reina Poppy ha cometido una grave falta, a pocos días de casarse nos ha privado de la verdad- Todos los trolls comenzaron a murmuran entre ellos. –Se que se preguntaran ¿Qué falta ha cometido nuestra Reina? Bien pues dicha falta es que no me dijo QUE SERE ABUELO.- El viejo troll se quito su chaleco y quien sabe de dónde traía puesta una camisa que decía mejor abuelo y sin dudarlo un segundo se aventó a la multitud que gritaba más que felices por la buena noticia, los amigos de ambos trolls regresaron a ver a la pareja que seguía en estado de shock.

-Seré padre, VOY A SER PAPÁ- Inesperadamente Ramón reacciono gritando a los cuatro vientos la noticia, se acerco a Poppy y la saco de la cama para darle vueltas tomándola con mucho cuidado de la cintura, para después cargarla en sus brazos y pegarla más a él al momento que le daba un beso en los labios. –Oh oh, seré padre, debo hacer el bunker a prueba de bebes y también hacerle modificaciones al capullo de Poppy, aun no decidimos donde viviremos, pero el bunker es la primera opción, aunque los bebes también necesitan luz del sol, en cuanto tengan edad suficiente para usar su cabello podemos mudarnos al capullo y el bunker quedaría solo para el fin de semana…

-Ramón.- La voz de Poppy lo trajo a la realidad y detuvo su paranoia por un momento, la reina tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un corto beso mientras lo miraba tiernamente. –Todo estará bien.- En respuesta él se acurruco mas contra su cuello inhalando su aroma.

-Awwww- Todos los presentes no podían con tanta ternura.

-Debo fotografiar este momento señor peluche.- Grandulón saco su cámara para tomar la foto, mientras todos felicitaban a la pareja Diamantino tomo de la mano a Arroyin.

-Entonces ¿somos algo oficial?

-Claro que si.

-¿Cuándo se los diremos?

-Pronto, por ahora deja que disfruten el momento.- Ambos sonrieron mientras regresaban a ver la escena enfrente de ellos, un Ramón sobre protector no dejando que abrazaran a Poppy tanto ya que la podrían lastimar si la abrazaban con mucha fuerza, afuera la cosa no estaba más calmada, pues la mayoría de trolls ya estaban haciendo una fiesta para celebrar.

-SERE TIOOOO- Inesperadamente Nube entro por la puerta gritando.

-No Nube nada de abrazos aléjate, de ella- Sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a Poppy alejándola del alcance de los abrazos y usando su propio cuerpo como escudo.

-Ramón solo son abrazos.

-Sabemos perfectamente que se emocionan con ellos ¿y si accidentalmente se sobrepasan con la fuerza y te lastiman?

-No pasar nada de eso.

-Chiquilina es muy fuerte, le rompió los huesos a Harper y a Diamantino.

-Eso no lo discuto, el paranoico tiene un punto esta vez.- Chiquilina se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo que ponerte en un lugar seguro.- Salió del capullo para subir a un insecto volador e ir en dirección a su bunker, el lugar más seguro donde su Reina y su futuro bebes estarían a salvo.


	5. Celos

-Entonces la Reina y el apuesto troll se comprometieron y a escasos días de la boda la Reina se entero que estaba embarazada, la noticia trajo mucha alegría a su pueblo, todos estaban muy contentos, pero al futuro Papá troll aunque sus intenciones eran buenas no dejaba que la Reina saliera del bunker súper fortificado a hacer sus deberes y aunque ella apreciaba y amaba cada detalle que el tenia con ella, se estaba sintiendo de mal humor por no ver a sus amigos ni poder cantar ni bailar con su pueblo ya que si lo hacía al joven futuro padre le daba un ATAQUE DE PARANOIA.

-Poppy no entiendo a quien le cuentas esa historia, no creo que el bebe te escuche.- Poppy se recostó en la cama mientras veía como Ramón ingresaba a la habitación con una bandeja de comida.

-Es enserio, quiero salir.- El troll azulado puso la bandeja en la mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama.

-Poppy no exageres, la doctora dijo que tenias que descansar y solo llevas aquí un día.

-Pero me estoy aburriendo, ni si quiera me dejas salir de la cama.- El troll se froto el cuello con una de sus manos mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Es por tu bien.

-Solo falta que me ates a la cama.

-La que hizo eso conmigo fuiste tú y fueron dos veces.- El troll alzo dos de sus dedos para indicar la cantidad.

-Bueno la primera era porque no querías descansar y la segunda bien que la disfrutaste. 

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia de lo que tú hiciste la primera vez a lo que yo intento hacer ahora?- La reina arrugo las cejas.

-Está bien, tú ganas, pero ¿al menos podrías ser menos paranoico?

-Soy lo suficiente paranoico podría serlo mas pero me estoy conteniendo y mucho.

-Pero no parece.- La troll rosada alzo sus brazos para después cruzarlos.

-Oye lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que nada malo te pase- Se tapo la cara con ambas manos y al retirarlas siguió hablando –Estoy asustado ¿bien? Al principio eran solo los nervios por la boda, después caí en cuenta que será el próximo Rey y ahora seré padre, tres títulos a la vez y no estoy seguro si podre cumplir con todos ellos.- La troll rosada sonrió, lo tomo de una mano para obligarlo a sentarse a su lado, acaricio una de sus mejillas mientras lo miraba con ternura.

-Serás un gran esposo porque haces que cada día me enamore mas de ti, serás un gran Rey porque eres de corazón noble y ayudas sin esperar nada a cambio y serás un gran padre porque sé que amaras al bebe y lo cuidaras incluso con tu propia vida, yo también estoy asustada por ser madre y cuando mi padre me dio la corona tenía muchas dudas, lo bueno fue que mi padre me ha ayudado y aunque no te des cuenta también tu, así que no te preocupes mas por eso, te lo dije hace tiempo, así como tu estas para mí, yo estaré para ti.- Al terminar de habla pego su frente con la de él sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

-Eres increíble, y creía que tu optimismo era como una fe ciega, pero con esos argumentos me has convencido.- Poppy rio por lo bajo y sintió como su pareja tomaba su rostro en sus manos y lo levantaba para verla a los ojos. –Siempre serás mi luz en la oscuridad.

-Awwww vez que si eres un completo romántico cuando quieres, eres tan adorable pero insiste en mostrar tu corazón de piedra, lo siento querido amo todo de ti pero cuando me dices cosas así me enamoras mas.

-No me hagas arrepentirme de haberlo dicho.

-Pero si te vez muy lindo al hacerlo.

-Poppy

-Está bien pero te costara

-¿Cuál es tu precio pequeña manipuladora?

-Este.- La reina le robo un beso a su prometido que gustoso correspondió, al separarse el la miro de forma traviesa.

-Está bien es un precio razonable.

-Pero hablando sobre la seguridad, he estado pensando que si necesitamos mejorar algunas medidas.

-Vaya al fin comprendes que la seguridad es importante.

-Sí pero no en exageración, con Chiquilina hicimos unas encuestas y al parecer los trolls están de acuerdo e incluso dieron el nombre de un candidato.

-Candidato ¿para qué?- El troll azúlalo alzo una ceja en duda.

-Como Reina de los trolls he decidido crear el puesto de Guardián real, será un troll encargado de la seguridad de la villa.

-¿y cómo es ese troll?- Ramón se cruzo de brazos.

-Bueno lo describen como impresionante y lleno de sorpresas.- En el rostro de la reina se formo una sonrisa.

-Eso no me dice nada, no creo que sea confiable.- Por su parte Ramón entrecerró los ojos.

-Pero todos confían en el, dicen que es el más responsable.

-Pero seguramente no es muy listo.

-De hecho tiene muchos conocimientos y de todo tipo.

-Pero estoy seguro de que le hace falta habilidad.

-Claro que no, el es muy habilidoso, tiene mucha experiencia en el campo.

-Pero, pero…

-Además es fuerte, no tanto como Chiquilina pero se defiende, es un gran superviviente y según Satín y Seda es muy guapo, a lo que me recuerda también fue un modelo.- El troll noto como los ojos de su compañera adquirían un brillo al hablar de dicho troll desconocido para él, lo que le causo un malestar indescriptible. 

-Jum- Ramón seguía cruzado de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

-¿Ahora qué tienes?

-Nada

-Vamos dime- La reina tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos y empezó a estirar sus cachetes tratando de formar una sonrisa en su cara.

-Deja de hacer eso.- Ramón aparto sus manos de su cara.

-No, tienes algo y no quieres decirme y tu rostro no luce feliz.

-Si estoy feliz lo reflejan mis colores.

-Pero no tu cara, algo te molesta dime.

-No tengo nada.

-Que si

-Que no

-Ramón

-No tengo nada Poppy y descuida pronto podrás salir para decirle a ese habilidoso y guapo troll el puesto tan privilegiado que tendrá.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Hace un momento estabas en modo romántico.

-Desactive ese modo.- La Reina no comprendía que pasaba por la cabeza de su pareja hasta que algo hizo click en su mente y se animo a preguntar.

-¿Estas celoso?

-¿Yo? Por supuesto que no, ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-De tu comportamiento.

-¿Qué si lo estoy?- El troll desvió la mirada para que ella no notara su leve sonrojo.- Bingo Poppy tenía su respuesta lo cual le causo ternura pero decidió jugar un poco mas con él, solo para curiosear que tan celoso estaba.

-¿Por qué?- La reina ladeo la cabeza esperando una respuesta.

-Ah no lo sé Poppy, será porque estas elogiando a un completo extraño.

-¿Solo por eso?- Poppy trataba de no reírse.

-¿Qué si solo por eso? Oye hablas maravillas de un troll que ni siquiera conozco.

-Pero si lo conoces

-Sabes que mejor no quiero saber quién es.

-¿Qué serias capaz de hacerle eh?

-Yo nada, pero Gary sí.

-Oye solo es un inofensivo troll, bueno no tan inofensivo pero él no te ha hecho nada.

-Me quita tu atención- Ramón se mordió una de sus mejillas internas a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

-Pero la que debe tener los cambios de humor soy yo- Poppy no pudo más y se puso a reír causando que el troll azulado abriera los ojos y la mirara con cierto enojo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso para ti?

-Tu- Ramón la miraba confundido.

-Bueno ya que soy muy gracioso para que me tomes enserio tal vez deba dejarte más tiempo en el bunker.- La reina paro de reír y se acerco a Ramón para tomarlo de los hombros.

-¿Enserio no quieres saber de quien hablaba?

-No- Poppy lo empujo para que se recostara en la cama y se sentó encima de él.

-¿Seguro?- Ramón trataba de calmar su respiración pues con el solo estar cerca de su reina su corazón latía descontrolado.

-Mas que seguro.- La reina se recargo en su pecho y comenzó a jugar con su chaleco de hojas.

-Te lo diré de todos modos, empezamos con algunas pistas, a ver es amable, tierno cuando quiere, tiene alma de poeta, siempre está preparado y tiene un súper bunker fortificado que construyo él solo.- Ramón abrió los ojos en sorpresa ahora no entendía nada lo que decía Poppy.

-Alto ¿de quién estás hablando?- Una vez más la troll rosada estallo en risas, lo cual provocaba más confusión en el troll superviviente. –Poppy dime de qué estás hablando- Cuando la reina logro controlarse levanto su cabeza y junto su nariz con la de él.

-Todo este tiempo he estado hablando de ti.

-¿QUE?- El troll se alejo un poco para verla mejor a los ojos.

-Es gracioso ver como todo este tiempo tenias celos de ti mismo.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho desde el principio.

-Lo sé pero te veías tan adorable.- La reina deposito un beso en la frente de el.

-Actué como un completo idiota y tu solo te reías.

-Tranquilo, solo yo te pude ver y el bebe puede que te haya escuchado.- La troll rosada se sentó en la cama y se llevo una de sus manos a su vientre para acariciarlo por encima de su vestido.

-No creo que el bebe haya escuchado Poppy, aun falta que se desarrolle mas y…- Ramón no pudo continuar su explicación ya que su atención se la robo la imagen que tenía enfrente de el, Poppy tarareaba una canción mientras acariciaba su vientre. Inconscientemente una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, se cerco a ella y beso su frente. –Serás mi perdición.

-Pero soy una bonita perdición ¿cierto?

-La más hermosa de todas, pero debes comer ahora y por dos.

-oye- Ramón se rio por la reacción de su reina y simplemente le acerco la bandeja.

-¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola un momento?

-Claro que si, ve a terminar las tareas del bunker y no te olvides de traer libros de recortes después.

-No quiero que estés recorte-estresando un vez que te los de.

-Descuida, quiero empezar a hacer los recortes de cómo Mami y Papi se enteraron que su adorable bebe venia en camino para enseñárselo cuando nazca.

-Aun cuando nazca dudo mucho que te entienda.

-Pero crecerá y ese libro estará para que vea los hermosos recuerdos de su madre así que es un buen padre y tráeme lo que necesito ya había pensado en la historia para resumir todo y no quiero que se me olvide.

-Está bien solo no pongas a su padre como a un loco paranoico.

-Lo pensare, por ahora obedece a tu Reina.

-Como desea alteza.- Ramón hizo una reverencia mientras salía de la habitación, pero aun así escucho como Poppy le contestaba.

-Muy pronto tú también tendrás ese título.

-Entonces disfrutare mi vida de troll normal.

-Tú no eres normal y por eso te amo.- El troll negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Y yo a ti. 

Ese mismo día en la noche ambos trolls estaban en la cama abrazados mientras platicaban de su día.

-Entonces ¿aceptaras el puesto?

-Por supuesto, a esta villa le hace falta ciertas medidas para dejar de tener incidentes.

-No quiero que exageres.

-Tranquila ya entendí apoyar la seguridad sin exagerar.

-Ese es mi hombre- La reina le regalo un pequeño beso en los labios que el devolvió en el acto.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue con los recortes?

-Te los enseñare cuando estén listos ya que por órdenes de alguien no pude usar la brillantina.  
-Te pusiste a trabajar encima de la cama no quería dormir con un montón de brillantina entre las sabanas.

-Cosa que respete, no hay una pisca de brillantina.- Ramón sonrió y la abrazo por la espalda, sus manos se posaron en el vientre de ella como si tratara de protegerlo, Poppy al sentir su toque simplemente escondió su cabeza en el cuello de el.

-Es bueno saber que te estás volviendo responsable.

-Solo un poco, después de todo convivo con el troll mas ordenado de todos.

-Te falto sabio y guapo.- La reina soltó una pequeña risa antes de que sus ojos empezaran a cerrarse por el cansancio. –Descansa Poppy.- Lo último que sintió la troll rozada fue el contacto de sus labios en su mejilla antes de caer dormida.  
Los días habían pasado volando y solo faltaban tres días para la gran celebración, cosa que tenía a todos los trolls muy emocionados y a la vez atareados con tantos preparativos, Poppy era cuidada no solo por Ramón sino que por todos en la villa, tanto que hasta Chiquilina había retomado su vieja costumbre de estar a tres pies de distancia de ella, cuidándola de todo peligro, claro porque Ramón no podía estar con ella las 24 horas del día aunque quisiera, por lo tanto la pequeña pero fuerte troll lo remplazaba, a Poppy parecía no molestarle tanto, comprendía cómo se sentía su prometido por lo que le permitió todas las medidas de seguridad que quisiera siempre y cuando no exagerara, dicho tiempo servía para que el troll continuara con su plan.

-Deja de moverte tanto Ramón.- Seda estaba dando los últimos detalles al traje del troll mientras su hermana se encargaba de una capa de hojas verdes.

-Lo siento pero tengo prisa.- El futuro rey trataba de no moverse demasiado.

-Tranquilo Suki tendrá todo listo.- Satin sonrió a la vez que acomodaba mas hojas en la capa.

-Es que todo tiene que salir perfecto, ella se merece lo mejor.

-Y lo sabemos, pero no tendrá lo mejor si tu no dejas de moverte- Seda a punto hacia el troll con unas tijeras para después volver a su trabajo.

La boda cada vez estaba más cerca y los nervios de repente lo invadían, pero Satin y Seda tenían razón todo iba a salir bien, respiro para calmarse y dejar que las gemelas continuaran con su trabajo.


	6. Adiós soledad

El día era más que agradable, soleado pero con una suave brisa refrescante, sin duda alguna era perfecto, podría estar afuera haciendo alguna fiesta, bailando o incluso cantando, pero no, se encontraba en su capullo mirando su reflejo en el espejo, Satin y Seda se habían lucido con el vestido, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras acariciaba la tela blanca, sonrió al ver una vez más ese hermoso vestido, la parte de arriba era en forma de corazón y unas mangas cortas que caían en sus hombros, la falda caía hasta sus pies y en la orilla tenía también pequeñas flores de diferentes colores, su cabello estaba recogido dejando solo dos caireles sueltos uno a cada lado de su rostro, usaba su corona de reina pero a esta le habían adicionado un velo sencillo de color blanco con destellos plateados, una lagrima resbalo por una de sus mejillas, la limpio rápidamente pues no quería arruinar el brillo que sus amigas habían puesto en ellas, unas manos de color naranja se posaron en sus hombros, al mirar el reflejo delante de ella se relajo al darse cuenta que era su padre.

-Te vez hermosa cariño.- El ex-rey deposito un beso en la cabeza de su hija.

-Gracias Papá- La troll rosada inclino su cabeza para sentir el contacto de la mano de su padre.

-Pero démonos prisa que el novio debe estar más que nervioso.- La reina rio por el comentario, pero su padre tenía razón, se hacía tarde y conociendo al siempre preparado troll un ligero retraso tal vez lo pondría al borde de un ataque clásico de su paranoia. 

La novia salió de su capullo, acompañada de su padre con rumbo a su boda, por otra parte el novio tenía un ligero ataque de nervios, caminaba de un lado a otro en el altar, los demás presentes lo tomaron como algo normal pero no su grupo de amigos que se acercaron para tranquilizarlo.

-Deja de hacer eso, no queremos que te ensucies- Satin se acerco para tomarlo de un brazo.

-O arrugues mucho tu traje- Seda imito la acción de su hermana.

-Ya es tarde y aun no llega, tal vez debería ir a….

-NOOOO.- El grito de las gemelas provoco que se tapara los oídos.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, tranquilízate amigo ella llegara en cualquier momento.- Diamantino trato de ayudar a calmar al nervioso novio.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso mi amigo? Dime ¿quién no querría casarse contigo? Con ese traje blanco de pantalón y saco a juego y esa camisa azul que resalta tus ojos y ese peinado elegante y sencillo aunque suelo lo peinaste hacia atrás te hace ver todo un galán y con ese olor a hombre…

-Está bien suficiente, se escucha raro si tú lo dices Nube.

-Yo solo trato de ayudar a calmar tus nervios, mejor amigo.- Tipo Nube se acomodo el moño que tenia, el que fuera una Nube no quería decir que no fuera presentable a la boda.

-¿Y si se arrepintió?- El troll azulado se soltó del agarre de las gemelas y volvió a caminar de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba cosas.

-Está bien yo me encargo.- Arroyin se acerco al novio con sus manos juntas, se paro enfrente de él y le sonrió para después abofetearlo con su cabello.

-Auu oye eso dolió- El troll de blanco sobo su mejilla afectada.

-Era la única forma de que reaccionaras- El troll zen se encogió de hombros para después seguir hablando. –Deja tu ataque de paranoia y relájate Poppy hará su entrada en cualquier momento, caminara hacia ti, se miraran a los ojos, sonreirán, escucharemos un sermón, después se darán el sí, se besaran, te coronaran rey y tendremos una gran fiesta que durara toda la noche, así que guarda esas energías.

El troll superviviente no pudo contestar a su compañero ya que la música comenzó a sonar, Arroyin se alejo lentamente al igual que todos tomaban sus lugares para ver a la Novia pasar del brazo de su padre.

(Inserte cancion Agape de Yuri on ice)

Al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor el troll de ojos azules también tomo su respectivo lugar al lado del altar, de nuevo la sensación de nerviosismo lo invadió y esto se reflejaba en su manos ya que no podía mantenerlas quietas, las mantenía atrás para después pasarlas hacia delante y unirlas, al final las dejo caer a sus costados ya que se había perdido en la mirada de ella, se veía más que hermosa en ese vestido blanco, inconsciente mente dejo escapar un suspiro para perderse una vez más en la vista que tenía por delante.

-Creo que ya se calmo- Nube le susurro a Arroyin quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ella siempre logra ese efecto en el.- Arroyin le sonrió a Nube, el cual le regreso el gesto. 

-Awww las bodas son muy emotivas creo que voy a llorar- El gran troll azul saco un pañuelo y antes de que pudiera usarlo lo interrumpieron.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, arruinaras el momento.- Grandulón se encogió de hombros y estaba a punto de guardar su pañuelo cuando alguien se lo quito.

-Pensándolo bien, préstamelo creo que lo necesitare- Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Chiquilina le quito el pañuelo de las manos para secar unas ligeras lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Los trolls no dejaban de sonreír y exclamar frases como “wow” o “aww” el amor se podía sentir en el aire pero sin duda alguna la reina estaba igual de nerviosa que el novio, caminaba por instinto y con la ayuda de su padre ya que sentía que la tierra bajo sus pies se movía y la mano con la que sostenía su hermoso ramo de rosas azules y rosas no dejaba de temblar desde que comenzó a caminar, trataba de calmar su respiración pero simplemente sentía que le faltaba el aire, parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar su vista pero en el preciso momento en que su mirada se cruzo con la de él solo quería salir corriendo a sus brazos y besarlo pero desafortunadamente tenía que ser paciente, dentro de poco estarían más que unidos, a pesar de amarse y de que sus corazones estuvieran en armonía y sincronía mas el hecho de que pronto serian padres, a pesar de todo eso ambos sentían la emoción de ese momento, el momento en que harían oficial su unión teniendo como testigos a todos en la villa y también uno que otro invitado berteno.

-No puedo creer que esos dos terminaran juntos- El Rey Berteno señalo a ambos trolls..

-¿Es enserio Grisi? Era más que obvio que había algo entre ellos, pero mira que linda se ve Poppy me alegro por ella, al fin siente que es el amor.

-Sí y sin duda espero que su futuro hijo sea un gran compañero de juegos de nuestro Luke.

-Grisel aun no nace, bueno ninguno de los dos.

-Pero lo harán, no es así pequeño- El berteno de cabello verde se acerco al notorio vientre ya crecido de su esposa para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Esto es sin duda un gran evento histórico- Sky se puso sus gafas oscuras.

-Ni que lo diga, es la mejor boda del mundo y eso que la fiesta aun no empieza oh que buenas gafas, compártelas conmigo.- Cooper le quito los lentes al gran Toronto dejando al descubierto sus lagrimas.

Pepe miraba con ternura al par de tortolitos, si bien era algo difícil para el aceptar el hecho de que su pequeña hija estaba creciendo, pero a la vez le alegraba que así fuera, su princesa paso a convertirse en Reina y luego de un momento a otro paso a ser novia, ahora sería una esposa y una futura madre, sin duda alguna estaba formando su vida y estaba feliz por ella, también le tranquilizaba el hecho de a quien le entregaba su más valioso tesoro pues sabía que él la protegería tan bien o incluso más que el, era momento de decirle adiós a su pequeña niña y decirle hola a la gran troll que había demostrado ser, al llegar al altar ambos rosa y azul no dejaban de mirarse como si quisieran descifrar en que pensaba el otro, reaccionaron cuando se dieron cuenta que la música había parado.

El troll de piel naranja tomo la mano de su hija y le dio un beso para después tomar una de las manos de Ramón y unirla con la de ella, con ambas manos el sostuvo por un momento esa unión, les sonrió a ambos y los soltó, dejando que ambos troll se miraran a los ojos, la troll rosada desvió la mirada sonriente para ocultar su sonrojo, estaba más que feliz y el troll azulado estaba en las mismas, el Ex-Rey había tomado lugar en un pequeño podio que estaba enfrente de los tortolitos.

-Amigos míos estamos reunidos aquí hoy para celebrar una unión, pero no una unión a los que estamos acostumbrados, ya que hoy nuestra querida Reina se casa y me llena de felicidad decirles que es por amor.

-Awwwww

-Sé que es inesperado y emocionante, al menos yo nunca creí que este día llegaría, pero llego y debemos celebrarlo como nunca antes, estos dos trolls aquí presentes nos han enseñado muchas cosas en los últimos años, nuestra querida Reina nos ha demostrado que por mas difícil que sea la situación siempre hay una solución, su optimismo es lo que nos da esperanza a todos.

La troll rosada se encogió de hombros y miro a su pueblo, todos le daban miradas aprobatorias y le sonreían como nunca, el troll naranja continúo hablando.

-Por otro lado tenemos a nuestro Ramón que es todo lo contrario a nuestra Reina, pero sin lugar a dudas el nos ha demostrado lo que vale, aun cuando todos le deban la espalda y no creían en el no fue motivo para que el nos abandonara a nosotros, siempre ha estado ahí cuando necesitamos ayuda, aunque la da muy a su manera, no quita el hecho de que tiene un corazón muy noble, serás un gran Rey muchacho- El anciano asintió con su cabeza en dirección al troll azulado, en señal de aprobación.

-Yo no pienso en ellos como opuestos más bien son complementos, lo que a uno le falta el otro lo compensa, el amor es inexplicable pero hermoso pues bien amigos míos celebremos al amor. ¡Traigan el lazoooo!- Esa fue la entrada para que Diamantino y Arroyin se acercaran con una especie de cadena de flores en forma del signo de infinito, Dimantino se acerco a Poppy para ponerle aquel lazo, Arroyin imito la acción de su pareja pero con Ramón, una vez terminada la labor Pepe continuo hablando.

-Si bien esto es una representación de la unión eterna, simboliza que su relación y amor serán duraderos y espero que no solo ustedes se traigan felicidad sino que también a todos los que los rodean.- Ambos troll se tomaron de la mano Ramón le dio un apretón a Poppy sin lastimarla, causando que ella lo mirara para sonreírle. –Bien llego la hora de ¡LOS ANILLOS!

-Esa es mi entrada- Tipo Nube se acomodo su moño, tomo un cojín con dos anillos en él y camino de manera lenta y elegante hacia donde estaba la pareja y se detuvo cuando estuvo enfrente de ellos.

-Poppy hija ¿quieres iniciar ti?- La troll rosada respiro profundo antes de dejar su ramo a un lado del cojín y tomar uno de los anillos y después la mano del troll superviviente.

-Desde el día en que te conocí llamaste mi atención, siempre estabas solo y tratabas de alejar a todos, intente ser tu amiga y siempre terminabas rechazándome, pero aun con tus acciones nunca me rendí contigo, en el fondo sentía que eres diferente, que necesitabas ayuda, que eras especial, al parecer no estaba tan equivocada, cuando al fin decidiste abrirte y recuperaste tus colores me sentía feliz por ti, sin darme cuenta caí mas en tu encanto, me demostraste que tenias muchas habilidades y conocimientos que cualquier otro troll, contigo podía enojarme, ser competitiva, e incluso sarcástica, tu siempre dices que soy tu luz pero la realidad es que tu eres la mía en mis momentos oscuros, siempre estás ahí para apoyarme y ayudarme a reparar mis errores, aun cuando mis ideas son malas siempre terminas resolviendo el caos por mí, compartimos secretos que nadie más conoce y a tu lado el tiempo se desvanece, cada vez que sonríes siento mariposas en mi estomago porque tu sonrisa es la más belle que he visto, amo todo de ti, tus comentarios sarcásticos, tu honestidad, tu amabilidad amo todo de ti, eres mi luna porque brillas como ella en medio de toda esa oscuridad y con este anillo- La troll metió el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de el y después continuo aun tomando su mano. –No solo te conviertes en mi esposo, sino que es una promesa de que hare todo lo que está a mi alcance para llenar tus días de brillo, acompañarte si te sientes solo, bailar y cantar juntos, hacerte sonreír todos los das, calmar tus ataques de paranoia, pero más que nada el amarte con todo mi ser.

Ramón mantenía su cara tapada con su mano libre para ocultar unas lágrimas, se paso la mano por el rostro antes de soltarse y tomar la mano de ella con suma delicadeza y agarrar el anillo.

-Desde que tengo memoria siempre has sido una entrometida ingenua, llegue a tener miedo de toparme contigo cada vez que salía por provisiones, sentía que en cualquier momento provocarías que pasara algo malo, una parte de mi tuvo razón, pero la otra no hacía más que cautivarse por tu personalidad burbujeante, siempre alegre y optimista, pensaba que vivías en un mundo lleno de fantasía que nunca verías la realidad, pero estaba equivocado, no solo te mantenías optimista por ti, sino que por todos los demás, te preocupas porque todos sean felices y estén a gusto aun cuando rechazan tu ayuda, aun cuando son crueles, cuando son demasiado duros con las palabras, tu siempre te levantaras, sonreirás y volverás a intentarlo, es una parte de ti que ya es natural, perdón por todas esas veces que te trate mal, pero ¿sabes algo? Muy en el fondo me dabas esperanza, me alegraba saber que por lo menos a alguien le importaba, tú fuiste la razón que no me volviera completamente loco, tu hacías latir mi corazón que tanto me empeñaba en volver de piedra, tus invitaciones eran lo mas colorido que podía haber en mi bunker, a veces sin darme cuenta me encontraba pensando en ti, pero lo que más me disgusta e incluso odio es el verte triste, ese día entendí la razón de tantos pastelillos y arcoíris, ese día mi felicidad fue el volver a verte sonreír como siempre, gracias por honrar el lema de tu padre “Ningún troll se queda atrás” gracias por nunca darte por vencida conmigo, por tratar cada día de hacerme feliz y si eres una manipuladora que se sale con la suya pero es que simplemente no puedo negarte nada, al fin terminas convenciéndome y arrastrándome a tus planes, gracias por ayudarme a encontrar la felicidad- El troll imito la acción de su compañera con el anillo. -Esto es solo un símbolo de lo que hoy prometemos y yo te prometo ser tu loco preparado, prometo apoyarte cuando lo necesites y no todo será sencillo pero ten en cuenta que daré lo mejor de mí para hacerte feliz, para protegerte a ti, a nuestro hijo y a todo el reino, prometo amarte con locura porque tú eres mi sol que ilumina todos mis días aun cuando son días nublados estas ahí para brindar tu luz, alteza le prometo amarla de la forma más sincera y darle todo de mi.- Ambos rosa y azul se miraban con ternura mientras lagrimas bajaban por las mejillas de la reina, pudieron haber seguido perdidos en la mirada del otro si no fuera porque unos sollozos llamaron la atención de ambos, al ver a su alrededor se dieron cuenta que todos los presentes se encontraban llorando y abrazándose unos contra otros, incluso Pepe se había puesto a llorar sobre el pequeño pódium que había en el altar.

-Esto es muy romántico- Nube era el que más luchaba por no llorar pues no quería soltar una lluvia en la boda de su mejor amigo.

-Es amor puro.- Arroyin se limpio una lagrima de su ojo.

-AWWW SEÑOR PELUCHE DE VERDAD SE AMAN- Chiquilina le paso el pañuelo a Grandulón que momentos antes le había quitado.

-El de verdad ama a mi pequeña, y ella lo ama a él, son una gran pareja, espero de corazón que sean felices.- Pepe recobro algo de compostura y volvió a hablar. –Muy bien como nadie se opone a esta boda y si hay alguien aunque lo dudo pero de todas formas soy viejo y hago lo que quiero LOS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER, Poppy puedes besar al novio.

-Alto ¿Qué no era al revés?- El troll superviviente no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que la troll rosada lo tomo del saco y lo jalo hacia ella para robarle un beso, el la tomo de la cintura y su otra mano la poso en su nuca de ella para acercarla mas, cuando se separaron ella hablo primero.

-Ahora si eres oficialmente todo mío.

-¿Todo tuyo?

-Si, bueno no tengo problema en compartirte con algunas personitas- Poppy llevo la mano de su ahora esposo a su vientre, Ramón solo sonrió antes de abrazarla.

-Sabes aun tengo algo para ti.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dj- La troll de cabello naranja tomo eso como su señal y reprodujo una canción la cual Ramón comenzó a cantar. 

-And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb, And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come, But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever Young, This I know, yeah, this I know- Ramón tomo ambas manos de Poppy y continuo cantando. -She told me, don't worry about it, She told me, don't worry no more, We both know we can't go without it, She told me you'll never be in love, oh, oh, woo.

-I can't feel my face when I'm with you, But I love it, but I love it, oh, I can't feel my face when I'm with you, But I love it, but I love it, oh- Satin, Seda y Diamantino se apoyaron a Ramon en esa parte mientras se acercaban a la pareja.

-And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb, And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come, All the misery was necessary, when we're deep in love, This I know, girl, I know- El troll comenzó a bailar dando vueltas en su lugar para después caer de rodillas delante de su reina. -She told me, don't worry about it, She told me, don't worry no more, We both know we can't go without it, She told me you'll never be in love, oh, oh, woo.

-I can't feel my face when I'm with you, But I love it, but I love it, oh, I can't feel my face (I can't feel nothing) when I'm with you, But I love it, (but I love it) but I love it, oh, I can't feel my face when I'm with you, But I love it, (but I love it) but I love it, (but I love it) oh, I can't feel my face when I'm with you, But I love it, (but I love it) but I love it, (but I love it) oh- Esta vez apoyaron Arroyin, Grandulon y Chiquilina mientras las gemelas se acercaban a Poppy y quitaban la falda larga de su vestido dejando una versión corta del vestido que llegaba arriba de las rodillas de la reina.

-She told me, don't worry about it, She told me, don't worry no more, We both know we can't go without it, She told me you'll never be in love, oh, oh, woo- El troll se acerco a su reina y la invito a bailar y ella con gusto acepto, se alejaron bailando por el pasillo y detrás de ellos los acompañaban todos los trolls e invitados ya que iban con rumbo donde seria la fiesta.

-I can't feel my face when I'm with you (I can't feel my face), But I love it, (but I love it) but I love it (oh I love it) oh, I can't feel my face when I'm with you (said I can't feel my face), But I love it, (but I love it) but I love it oh- La pareja junto al resto de troll habia llegado a un claro, Ramon ayudo a Poppy a subir a un hongo que estaba ahí, le dio un par de vueltas antes de seguir bailando. -I can't feel my face when I'm with you (face, when I'm with you), But I love it (but I love it) but I love it, don't you think I can't, I can't feel my face when I'm with you (I can't feel my face), But I love it, (when I'm with you baby) but I love it, (when I'm with you baby), I can't feel my fa- La canción había terminado y el troll tomo a la reina en brazos para después darle un beso.

-¿Te gusto la sorpresa?

-Me encanto

-Es bueno saber que las horas de ensayo valieron la pena.

-¿Ensayaste por mi?

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa.- La pareja estaba por volver a besarse cuando alguien los interrumpió.

-Ejem, lo siento jóvenes pero tenemos un asunto pendiente- El troll de piel naranja apareció con una corona de hojas similar a la de Poppy en sus manos, las gemelas también subieron pero Seda le entrego su cetro a Poppy y Satin puso una capa de hojas verdes con rosas blancas a Ramón, terminada su labor bajaron del hongo.

-¿Estás listo?- La Reina miro a su esposo quien solo asintió con la cabeza. –Entonces empecemos. Pueblo de Villa troll, no hace mucho yo asumí el cargo de mi padre convirtiéndome en su Reina, ese título es más que eso, es un cargo que llevo con honor y orgullo, no solo se trata de lo que puedo hacer sino lo que hago por ustedes, no solo como súbditos, sino como amigos, este trabajo es una gran responsabilidad, en este día tendrán un nuevo Rey alguien que me ayudara a gobernar y hacer lo posible y lo imposible para que todos seamos felices, Ramón- Al escuchar su nombre él se hinco mientras ella tomaba la corona de las manos de su padre y se acercaba a él. -Juras ser responsable, paciente, honesto, justo, amable y solidario no solo con el Reino sino con todos.

-Lo juro

-Juras ayudar a quien lo necesite sin importar quien sea.

-Lo juro

-Juras llevar con honor y orgullo el título de Rey y más que eso ser leal a la corona.

-Lo juro.

-Entonces hoy, yo la Reina Poppy te nombro a ti Ramón,- La troll rosada coloco la corona en su cabeza y con su cetro golpeo ligeramente su hombro derecho y después el izquierdo. –Rey de los Trolls- Los gritos y los aplausos no se dejaron esperar. –Saluda a tu pueblo- El troll superviviente se puso de pie y camino hacia la orilla del hongo junto a Poppy pero al ver que ella estaba demasiado cerca la alejo un poco. -¿No quieres decirles algo?- El troll respiro profundo para comenzar a hablar.

-Aun me es un poco raro llamarlos amigos, pero por más que trate de negarlo todos ya son una parte de mi, a veces me es increíble lo rápido que pueden llegar a perdonar, como después de recuperar mis colores ustedes borraron fácilmente 20 años de advertencias falsas y fiestas arruinadas que ocasione, trataban muy a su manera de considerarme en sus actividades- Al escuchar aquello parte del snack pack se encogió de hombros, pues se les vino a la mente aquella vez que no creyeron que a Ramón le gustara su juego de brilla bola. –Aun hasta la fecha siguen soportando y perdonando uno que otro ataque de paranoia que tengo, pero ya hasta lo toman de lo más normal, sé que no soy perfecto pero daré lo mejor de mí para protegerlos y para detener a trolls rosadas que quieran regalar perritos y provoque que su mamá se enoje y termine persiguiendo a todos- Poppy hizo un puchero cuando el menciono eso así que el continuo. –Así como su Reina detendrá a trolls obsesionados con la seguridad que planten ojo espías por toda la villa- En la multitud se podían escuchar pequeñas risas contenidas. –Gracias por aceptarme como su Rey, la promesa que hice hoy durara por el resto de mi vida así que, nunca creí ser yo quien diría esto pero, es hora de que hagamos lo que los trolls sabemos mejor hacer ¡FESTEJAR!

La música sonó al instante y todos los trolls comenzaron a bailar, todo era felicidad y alegría y la fiesta inicio sin interrupciones, todos festejaban alegres y comían los diferentes platillos que habían, las fotos no podían faltar en ese día tan especial.


	7. De nosotros para ustedes

La fiesta era de las mejores que se podía haber hecho en toda la historia, el ambiente estaba lleno de música, baile, risas y abrazos, cierto troll camina entre la multitud saludando y agradeciendo a todos aquellos que lo felicitaban, el motivo de su recorrido no era otro más que llegar con su gran amigo azul.

-Mira señor Peluche es nuestro Rey- El troll azulado sonrió mientras abrazaba a su mascota.

-Solo dejémoslo en Ramón.- El troll superviviente se froto el cuello mientras desviaba la mirada, pues tardaría algo en acostumbrarse a que lo llamaran de esa forma.

-Está bien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Poppy?

-Ella me mando aquí- Dejo caer sus manos a los costados mientras mantenía una expresión seria.

-¿Por qué?- Grandulón arrugo las cejas mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Al parecer tiene antojos, quiere pastel de chocolate.- Ambos regresaron a ver donde se encontraba la troll rosada, quien les sonrió mientras sostenía en su mano un tenedor.

-Supongo que podemos adelantar la partida del pastel, les avisare a los demás y en un momento vamos con ustedes.

-Gracias Grandulón.

-De nada amigo. 

El troll superviviente regreso a su lugar junto a su ahora esposa, quien lo abrazo en cuanto lo tuvo cerca.

-¿Qué paso?

-En un momento tendrá su pastel alteza.

-Entonces lo esperare con ansias, muy buen trabajo mi Rey.- La troll rosada beso su mejilla antes de soltarlo y acomodarse en su lugar.

-Amigos todos reúnanse, los novios partirán el pastel.- Chiquilina se encargo de reunir a todos los invitados, todos se fueron acercando donde estaba la pareja.

-Abran paso pastel pasando- Grandulón llevaba el pastel en un carrito que puso enfrente de la mesa de la pareja.

-Ese pastel es de los mejores que hemos hecho- Sky se cruzo de brazos al momento que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, estaba orgulloso de la gran creación que habían hecho sus chicos en la fábrica, sin duda alguna habían puesto mucho esfuerzo y dedicación para hacer ese postre.

-Muy bien es hora de que la feliz pareja corte la primera rebanada eh vamos, vamos- Grandulón animo a sus amigos,, quienes se pusieron de pie, Ramón tomo el cuchillo antes que Poppy.

-Solo por cuestiones de seguridad yo lo sujetare.- La reina rodo los ojos y simplemente puso su mano encima de la de su esposo y juntos cortaron el pastel, los aplausos y gritos siguieron al instante, el troll superviviente tomo una rebana da y se la dio a su Reina y ambos fueron a sentarse mientras sus amigos se encargaban de repartir a los demás invitados.

-Este delicioso.

-Después de insistir en que fuera de vainilla terminas comiendo del piso de chocolate ¿es enserio?

-Oye no me culpes a mí, no fue idea mía, alguien quería chocolate.

-No culpes a alguien que ni siquiera ha nacido- Ambos sonreían juguetonamente, Poppy tomo algo del merengue con su dedo y se acerco a Ramón para mancharle la nariz y después reírse a carcajadas.

-Podría decir que ahora eres muy dulce.

-Sí, sí, que buena broma.- El novio se limpio con una servilleta que estaba en la mesa.

-¿Qué tienes? Te noto algo nervioso.

-¿yo? No tengo nada, estoy bien.- La troll rosada tomo entre sus manos el rostro del troll y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Puedes contarme, anda- La reina beso su nariz y lo miro con ternura.

-En realidad no es nada, simplemente que nunca imagine estar en esta situación, todo parece…

-Un sueño- Ramón miro sorprendido a Poppy. –Yo también lo siento así, pero es real y no te queda de otra más que disfrutarlo. 

-¿En serio no tengo alternativa?

-Por supuesto que no, estas condenado a que te ame por el resto de mi vida.

-Esa condena no parece ten mala después de todo- El troll superviviente se fue acercando poco a poco a la Reina, quien al ver sus intenciones solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y esperar aquel contacto, que si bien ya era muy conocido, jamás se cansaría de sentirlo, sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos, ella abrió la boca para darle paso a su interior y también empezar a degustar su sabor preferido.

-Ejem- La pareja se separo para mirar a quien los había interrumpido. –Lo siento tortolitos- Seda se disculpo con el par.

-Pero es hora de su vals.- Satin aplaudió emocionada mientras ella y su hermana regresaban con Dj para ver lo de la música.

-Bueno tendremos más tiempo después, Reina mía me concede esta pieza.- El troll azulado le ofreció su mano a la Reina quien la acepto gustosa.

-Por supuesto que si mi Rey.- Al llegar al centro de la pista Dj hablo por el micrófono.

-Hola amigos, primero que nada me gustaría disculparme con la pareja de enamorados, ya que la canción que habían escogido no la puedo poner, pero en su lugar tenemos algo mejor.

Una conocida melodía se hizo presente.

-¿Sorpresa tuya?- El troll miro curioso a su compañera.

-Creí que era otra tuya.

La música empezó a sonar y no les dio el tiempo suficiente para seguir cuestionándose, los demás trolls se acomodaron cerca de donde Suki tenía su equipo de sonido los primeros que empezaron a cantar fueron los pequeños trolls para después ser seguidos de los adultos, los rostros de ambos novios reflejaban duda, pues todo aquello había sido obra de sus amigos y de todos en la villa, al percatarse de que canción se trataba ambos novios sonrieron.

-¿Esto es enserio?- El troll superviviente no podía creer aquello.

-Estoy igual de sorprendida que tu, pero admito que es un lindo detalle, me trae buenos recuerdos- Poppy unió su mano con la de Ramón y la apretó ligeramente su agarre.

-¿Enserio te trae buenos recuerdos? ¿Fue bueno estar encerrados en esa olla oscura y fría?- La reina negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes a que me refiero

-Me gustaría que mejor lo dijeras.

-Fue la primera vez que te oí cantar y si eso no fuera tanta felicidad fue a mí a quien le cantabas.- El troll alejo a la Reina aun sosteniendo su mano y la hizo girar antes de volver atraerla hacia él.

-Entonces ¿bailamos como aquella vez?- Poppy le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de contestar.

-Nada me haría más feliz ahora.

La pareja comenzó a bailar deslizándose por todo el escenario, la mano de Ramón estaba en la cintura de Poppy y ella mantenía su mano en el hombro de él, ambos sonriendo al otro mientras los demás eran testigos de aquella hermosa escena, ninguno sabia de quien había sido la idea exactamente, pero todo había comenzado al tratar de darle un regalo a sus reyes, varias propuestas fueron lanzadas, siendo esa la ganadora y es que nada podía ser más emotivo que aquella canción, significaba mucho para la pareja como para ellos, el momento en que todos recuperaron sus colores después de perderlos e inicio una nueva era, el día en que coronaron a su nueva Reina y descubrieron que tan valiente y noble podía ser aquel troll ex-gris, pero la canción no era el único regalo que tenían todos en la villa, sin aviso flores de todos los colores y formas comenzaron a caer del cielo o exactamente de los arboles que estaban cerca, mientras la pareja miraba hacia arriba, de las ramas de los arboles comenzaron a colgar pinturas en grandes lienzos y estos no retrataban otra cosa más que a sus dos reyes interactuando con todos, las imágenes iban desde una Poppy bailando y animando una fiesta hasta un Ramón contra unos ojo espías, también había imágenes de los dos como la vez que jugaron contra los bertenos, otras imágenes eran la de la revisión real y Poppy aparecía reglando perritos, un Ramón con satin y Seda antes de que iniciara el desfile de modas y los tres posaban para la cámara, Poppy y Chiquilina dando un aviso a los demás trolls, Poppy y Ramón en una guerra de almohadas y por ultimo una imagen donde los dos trolls estaban recostados boca abajo, mirándose a los ojos con sus narices juntas tomados de las manos.

-Pensé que Nube se había encargado de esa foto.

-Si bueno, le pedí a Chiquilina que la consiguiera, esa y las demás que tomo.

-Alto ¿Qué?- El troll superviviente miraba sorprendido a la troll enfrente de el.

-No me mires así, ni yo sé bien porque pero las quería.

-Poppy…

-Está bien lo admito te veías lindo sonriendo y…- La troll rosada no pudo continuar su explicación ya que había sido cayada por unos labios, al separarse el simplemente sonrió antes de contestar.

-Lo más seguro es que hayas hecho un álbum de recortes con eso.

-Te doy la razón en eso.

-Esta bien, pero aun debes mostrármelo, sino creeré mas en mi teoría de que eres una acosadora.

-¿Yo? Pero si solo me preocupo por que todos seamos felices.

-¿Hasta el nivel de atormentar y entregar una invitación cada día y personalizada?

-En el fondo lo disfrutabas.- El troll se encogió de hombros.

-Ya no tiene caso negarlo.

-La evidencia me da la razón.

-¿Las invitaciones?

-No

-¿Los poemas?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Tu amor.- El troll superviviente desvió la mirada algo avergonzado y es que su Reina lo enamoraba cada día más, ella podía ser tan tierna y dulce pero también una manipuladora y aterradora troll, aun así amaba todo de ella, la atrajo mas a él y recargo su cabeza en la de ella e inhalo el dulce aroma de su cabellera, Poppy por su parte se recargo en el pecho de él, disfrutando del momento. 

Continuaron con su baile sin más charlas, solo ellos dos bailando por todo el lugar y disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras todos sus amigos e incluso sus amigos bertenos cantaban para ellos, por su parte todos trataban de concentrarse en seguir cantando ya que estaban más que emocionados por la escena que les regalaba la pareja y uno que otro troll tuvo que limpiar una lagrima que se escapo de sus ojos, la pareja se separo, estaban tomados de las manos mirándose frente a frente, ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro, se acercaron lentamente y justo cuando la canción estaba por terminar se unieron en un tierno beso.

Aplausos y gritos de alegría sonaron al instante mientras eran rodeados por todos los trolls, dispuestos a dar un abrazo grupal, cuando de repente Ramón reacciono rápidamente y grito.

-Alto.- Todos los trolls se congelaron en su lugar. –Sin excederse con los brazos y solo será poco tiempo.- Si esa advertencia no era suficiente para proteger a su Reina, el troll superviviente fue el primero en abrazarla sirviendo como escudo ante los demás trolls.

La fiesta continúo sin ningún inconveniente y estaba por llagar a su fin, cuando la pareja estaba por retirarse cierto amigo suyo apareció, pero con más sorpresas…

-Hola feliz pareja y futuros padres.

-Nube

-Hola tipo Nube, gracias por venir.

-Claro Reina Poppy y debería decir Rey Ramón, oye eso suena bien mejor amigo, espero que el poder y la fama no te cambie.

-Eso no pasara Nube, deja de exagerar.

-Bueno, bueno a lo que vine a desearles lo mejor y todo eso y espero que tengan una muy buena luna de miel.

-NUBEEEE

-Disfruta la sorpresa chico mojado- Nube salió corriendo sin dar más explicaciones, mientras Ramón estaba avergonzado Poppy trataba de no reírse, al final termino por ignorar su risa y acercarse a su esposo.

-Ya déjalo será mejor irnos.

-Wow un momento no iremos caminando- El troll superviviente llamo a un insecto volador y con cuidado subió a la troll rosada en él para después dirigirse al bunker, al llegar la reina no podía dejar de tararear, el troll la bajo y la cargo en sus brazos mientras bajaban en el ascensor del bunker .

 

-¿Que paso aquí?- Al llegar a la habitación que compartían se encontraron con una inusual sorpresa.

-Creo que esta es la sorpresa de Nube

-Cuando lo vea voy a…

-Oye no es tan malo después de todo.- La habitación estaba llena de pétalos de rosas rojas y luz de velas aromáticas.

-Poppy…- El troll la bajo con cuidado al suelo.

-Después de todo luego de la boda viene la luna de miel ¿no?

-Sabes bien él porque

-No pasara nada ¿o quieres que te vuelva a esposar a la cama?- La reina puso una mano en su cintura mientras observaba a su esposo.

-No, nadie será esposado esta noche.

-Pero…

-Está bien, nada de discusiones, tienes que dormir.

-Oye

-No discutas, sabes que tienes que descansar- A pesar de lo que el troll había dicho no quito los pétalos o apago las velas para encender la luz.

-Al menos ayúdame a quitarme el vestido, Satin y Seda no están para ayudarme.- Ramón asintió antes de acercarse a su espalda y bajar el cierre del vestido para luego besar uno de sus hombros en el proceso.

-No quiero lastimarte, mucho menos sabiendo que dentro de ti está creciendo un pequeño troll.- Poppy se dio la vuelta, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y beso su nariz.

-No lo harás, porque confió en ti, además eres una tentación.

-No se puede negar mi atractivo.- La troll rosada rodo los ojos para después besarlo, una de sus manos se perdió en la melena de él mientras que con la otra se abrazaba a su cuello, Poppy no se cansaba de explorar su boca, de ese dulce y adictivo sabor, sentía que ya no podía vivir sin sentir aquella sensación, se separaron por falta de aire y entre jadeos Ramón hablo.

-Eres una manipuladora, tramposa,

-Sí y tu perdición, pero no niegues que te encanta.

-Estaría mintiendo si digo que no.

-Entonces…

-Si no te sientes cómoda, no importa el que, me lo dirás ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro mi Rey paranoico.

Sin decir una palabra más Ramón procedió a quitarle por completo el vestido, dejando a la troll solo con su ropa interior de encaje blanca, la cargo hasta dejarla con cuidado sobre la cama, antes de que ella pudiera protestar el comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar igual que ella y unírsele arriba de la cama, Poppy se lanzo a sus brazos para volverlo a besar, el se recostó con ella encima mientras disfrutaba de ese beso, sus manos se posaron en la cintura de ella, procurando de no sobrepasarse en su agarre, por su parte ella enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera del troll superviviente, si fuera por ellos el beso hubiera durado mas pero necesitaban respirar, la Reina escondió su rostro en el cuello de él y empezó a inhalar su aroma, después paso a dejar suaves besos en su cuello, una de las manos del troll superviviente se movió acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a su sostén para después desabrochar aquella prenda dejando al descubierto sus senos, se sentó con ella en la cama, la troll rosada se aferro más a su cuello con ambas manos mientras se pegaba más a su pecho para estar piel contra piel, Ramón beso su frente y la recostó en la cama, sin aplastarla se posiciono encima de ella y comenzó su recorrido de besos por todo su cuerpo, cuando llego a su vientre lo acaricio con ternura para después besarlo, a la troll de ojos rosados la invadieron varias emociones, quería llorar de alegría, pues el troll con el que se había casado era el mejor de todos y sabia que sería un excelente padre, levanto su rostro con sus manos para que la mirara, azul y rosa se encontraron y las palabras sobraban entre ellos, ya que con la mirada se decían todo, ambas reflejaban el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro, Poppy tomo la iniciativa primero, enredo sus piernas en la cintura de él y comenzó a bajar su ropa interior, el sonrió ante ese acto pero no interrumpió su labor.

-¿Tienes prisa?

-No, pero algo de ayuda me vendría bien.

El troll azulado se levanto un poco para permitir que aquella prenda saliera por completo, para después el hacer lo mismo con ella, al estar ambos en la misma situación, Ramón se sentó y la atrajo a él, sus manos pasaron a las caderas de ella y lentamente la ayudo a bajar hasta que entro por completo en ella, esa noche dejo que ella hiciera con él lo que quisiera, si bien le gustaba participar más en ese juego pero estaba más preocupado de no lastimarla que simplemente dejo su amada Reina marcara el ritmo, de todos modos no importaba quien fuera el dominante a esa hora, ambos disfrutaban aquello, la troll rosada se abrazo al cuello del troll, ambos estaban en su límite y cuando el orgasmo se hizo presente ambos cayeron rendidos, los pétalos que estaban encima de la cama pasaron a pegarse en la piel sudorosa de ambos, Ramón quito uno que estaba en el brazo de Poppy.  
-Mañana limpiare esto, pero ahora a dormir- Trataba de calmar su respiración, pero al ver a su Reina encima de él, noto que ya se había dormido, lentamente salió de ella y la acurruco entre sus brazos, inconscientemente Poppy se pego mas a Ramón y lo abrazo por la cintura, el beso su frente antes de dormir también.


	8. Sorpresas

-Muy bien chicos les estoy confiando tesoros valiosos, espero que los protejan y tengan cuidado, vigilen en todo momento.

-Descuida Ramón mientras tengamos a Gary no hay nada que temer.- Una troll de cabello azul y piel amarilla sostenía al control remoto.

-Si bueno, el también necesitara un cambio de baterías, pero ya les dije en la cocina esta la comida, solo un frasco y la hora de la siesta es a las 3:00 pm, a y en el cuarto están los pañales…

-Ramón…- Cierta troll rosada llamaba a su esposo desde el ascensor.

-Si espera un minuto Poppy, el perímetro debe estar asegurado, nada de objetos filosos cerca, recuerden cerrar bien las puertas de cada habitación cuando entren a alguna…

-Si Ramón ya lo dijiste, descuida entre Chiquilina y yo cuidaremos a tus tesoros.

-Oye, estarán bien ahora tenemos que irnos, hay varios capullos destrozados por el último juego de brilla bola y Fosberto está enfermo así que no puede hacerse cargo de la construcción esta vez.

-Pero es que…

-Yo tampoco quiero ir pero velo de esta forma, entre más rápido terminemos más pronto regresaremos.

-Está bien pero por ultimo…

-RAMÓN- La troll rosada uso su cabello para enredar los pies de su Rey y subirlo con ella al ascensor, el por su parte se aferraba al suelo para después gritar.

-Papá los extrañara.- Al ver que la pareja se había ido Chiquilina miro al control que tenía en la mano.

-La paternidad sí que le pega duro.

-Es normal que se preocupe, yo creo que es un buen padre, aunque a veces exagere un poco.

-Si tienes razón bueno ¿Que es lo primero en su lista?- El gran troll saco un rollo de papel de su cabello que después paso a extenderse por todo el piso, revelando una larga lista de notas, horarios y consejos, Grandulón leyó lo primero en esa enorme lista.

-Aquí dice Revisar si necesitan un cambio.

-Iré por las baterías y los pañales- Chiquilina salió de la habitación dejando a Gary con su compañero azul y unos ojos color violeta muy curiosos.

Por otro lado la reina seguía llevando a rastras a su esposo.

-Me ayudaría que caminaras- La troll se detuvo cerca de un arbusto y miro algo seria a su compañero debajo de ella.

-Lo habría hecho si hubieras dejado de jalarme desde hace un buen rato.

-Aww papá está enojado por dejar a sus pequeños.- Poppy junto sus manos mientras sonreía, desde que se habían vuelto padres Ramón estaba muy protector, pero no tanto para llegar a la paranoia, bueno solo a veces pero por eso ella estaba para calmarlo, se le hacía tierno el hecho de que su instinto paternal de protección y cariño, aunque ya lo había visto varias veces así con Gary, nada se comparaba al comportarse de esa manera con un bebe troll.

-Es que, quiero estar ahí- El miro en dirección a su bunker.

-Y yo también pero es como te dije, entre más pronto acabemos más pronto regresaremos.

-La buena noticia es que su hermano mayor Gary esta de su lado para brindar protección.

-Vamos ni que un ave se metiera al bunker.

-No juegues con las aves, son muy peligrosas.

-Sí, si lo que digas vamos- Poppy tomo la mano del troll de ojos azules y lo condujo a la villa. 

Hasta ahora habían llevado bien el papel de Reyes y padres, se turnaban en las labores, pero siempre uno de ellos se quedaba en el bunker, lamentablemente ahora no había podido ser así, ya que necesitaban la ayuda de ambos, como había dicho la troll rosada, en el último juego de brilla bola ocurrió un pequeño accidente que involucraba lanzar las pelotas de una catapulta, pero esta vez entre las clásicas pelotas brillantes habían puesto una piedra, la cual termino destrozando un capullo, todo hubiera estado bien hasta ahí, pero Cooper, Diamantino y Chiquilina creyeron que sería divertido lanzarse ellos mismos, lo cual hicieron, por fortuna no se lastimaron ya que llevaban el equipo que su ahora Rey les había regalado, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los capullos destrozados, así que esa era la tarea de hoy, Poppy buscaría un hogar temporal para los trolls que habían sido afectados mientras Ramón supervisaba y ayudaba en la reconstrucción ya que a Fosberto le dio un resfriado por jugar en la lluvia.

-Poppy- Ambos trolls seguían caminando para llegar a la villa.

-¿Que sucede?

-Recuérdame agregar más medidas de seguridad a ese juego.- La troll rosada alzo una ceja.

-Solo las necesarias para que no vuelvan a destrozar ningún hogar.- Ramón se cruzo de brazos al momento que se detenía.

-Está bien eso es una buena idea, ese es mi Rey.

-Perdón querrás decir Sabio y guapo Rey.- Poppy se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No lo diré, pero sabes que es cierto.

-Es suficiente para mí.

Ambos continuaron su camino para llegar a su destino, por otro lado, a cierto par de trolls estaba a punto de pasarles algo muy… preocupante.

-A ver que falta en la lista, ¿cambio?- El gran troll azul mantenía su vista en la lista que su amigo le había dejado.

-Ya nos encargamos- Chiquilina sonreía victoriosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Comida

-También

-Juegos

-Nos divertimos mucho

-Bueno solo queda la hora de la siesta y para cuando sus padres lleguen encontrara que…- Grandulón por fin aparto sus ojos del pedazo de papel y miro donde estaba su compañera.

-¿Qué?

-Chiquilina porque los ojos color violeta no están viéndonos.

-¿A qué te refieres? Están justo a oh- La pequeña troll miro a su lado donde ahora no habia nada.

-Muy bien, ya no estamos jugando, es hora de la siesta.

-Ay mamá

-¿Ahora qué paso?

-Tampoco este Gary

-Ramón va a matarnos

-¿Ramón? A mí me asusta más la madre

-Oh no, Oh no 

-Tranquilo, no pudieron salir del bunker debemos encontrarlos ahora.

-Pero y si Ramón y Poppy llegan…

-No lo harán, aun tenemos tiempo

-Solo espero que no les pase nada.

-Se positivo, todo estará bien, no pudieron ir tan lejos.

-Está bien empecemos a buscar.

Ambos trolls buscaron por todas partes, revisaron habitación por habitación pero no había ningún rastro que indicara que un bebe troll había pasado por ahí, incluso habían buscado debajo de la cama y de los muebles e incluso en los lugares donde creían que pudieron haberse escondido, el no tener a Gary con ellos complicaba las cosas.

-Muy bien en la alacena no están- Chiquilina salió del estante donde había estado buscando.

-Tampoco en ninguna habitación, ¿Crees que… salieron del bunker?- Grandulón llego al lado de su amiga.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo, deben estar aquí, no hemos oído el ascensor.- Chiquilina desvió su atención a lo que ocurría detrás de su gran amigo azul, pues alcanzo a ver como unos pequeños pies color rosa pasaban por la puerta de la cocina.  
Los dos trolls asintieron y se acercaron a paso lento hacia la salida, procurando de no hacer ruido, se asomaron por la puerta pero para su sorpresa no había nada.

-¿A dónde pudo haber ido?- Grandulón se rascaba la cabeza mientras miraba por todos lados, todos menos hacia arriba, lugar donde colgaba una red.

-¡CUIDADO!- Chiquilina lo empujo hacia un lado para que la red no los atrapara- Al mirar enfrente se encontraron con unas manos azules que aplaudían mientras los ojos violetas los miraban con diversión, al enfocar su vista se percataron de que el bebe tenia a Gary.

-Bebe no debes jugar con eso, es peligroso, divertido pero peligroso para un bebe troll como tu.- El pequeño empezó a hacer pucheros, una clara señal de que empezaría a llorar.

-¡Ay mamá! Que no llore, que no llore, ah mira esto- Chiquilina se puso de pie y con su cabello levanto Grandulón, el bebe comenzó a reírse nuevamente. –SI, ¿lo ves? La tía Chiquilina es muy fuerte.- El pequeño troll los miro curioso y una vez más tomo a Gary y presiono otro botón, al instante de las paredes se abrió una especie de compuerta que saco mas redes y esta vez los logro atrapar, el pequeño troll se alejo del lugar dejando a Gary en el suelo.

-Sabes, Cuando Poppy se enero que estaba embarazada estaba feliz por ella, ahora no me emociona tanto como en aquel entonces.

-Lo sé mi amigo, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, por ahora hay que salir de aquí- Los dos trataron de quitarse la red de encima pero sin duda su amigo Ramón era bueno con las trampas ya que cuando creían que estaban por salir se enredaban una vez más empeorando todo.

-Tal vez si yo paso esto por aquí.

-No Grandulón, lo enredaras más, tal vez si sacamos esto

-Espera Chiquilina así solo apretaras más el amarre

-¿Porque Ramón tenía que ser tan bueno con las trampas?

-Es un superviviente, es normal ¿no?

-Suficiente aaaaa- Chiqulina comenzó a moverse de manera desesperada al tratar de salir de la red, pero solo provoco que terminara mas enredada, pero no fue lo único que todo ese enredo ocasiono, de repente dejo de moverse e incluso de respirar, todo había sido un accidente, solo buscaba tratar de salir de ese enredo no esperaba juntar sus labios con su gran amigo azul, sus labios solo se rosaban pero estaban muy cerca, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, unos característicos pies pequeños de color rosa llamaron la atención de ambos, los ojos violetas los miraban curiosos, sonriendo se acerco a una parte de la red y al tirar de una cuerda todos los nudos se deshicieron, ambos voltearon la mirada algo apenados e incómodos.

-Yo, em Chiquilina lo siento.

-No descuida fue mi culpa, solo no hablemos del tema.- Grandulón estaba por responder pero un ruido en el ascensor llamo su atención.

-LLEGARON, rápido toma a Gary y yo a Arashi- Chiquilina obedeció y tomo al control remoto, mientras el cargo a la pequeña troll de piel rosa, llegaron a la entrada donde pusieron a la bebe troll en el suelo, quien al ver a su padre camino hacia el para darle un gran abrazo.

-Oye Grandulón, ¿crees que lo noten? 

-No estoy muy seguro.

Poppy miraba encantada la escena, pero algo no cuadraba, si su esposo estaba abrazando a su hija, ¿Por qué su adorable hijo no la abrazaba a ella? Miro en dirección de se encontraban sus amigos.

-Chicos ¿Dónde está Reinbo?

-Creo que si noto que le falta un bebe- Chiquilina le susurro a su amigo, al ver la mirada seria de la Reina dio un paso adelante.

–Bueno es una historia larga…

-¿Perdieron a Reinbo?- Ramón se unió a la plática aun con su pequeña en brazos.

-Yo no diría perder, más bien em, está escondido.- Grandulón trataba de calmar el ambiente.

-Bueno ¿entonces donde esta?- Ramón estaba a punto de un ataque de paranoia.

-Bueno el esta, es que- Chiquilina sintió que algo se movía en su cabellera, llevo ambas manos a ella para inspeccionar que tenia y se llevo la gran sorpresa de que tenia a un bebe adentro. –AQUÍ ESTA REINBO- El pequeño troll de piel azul extendió sus brazos hacia Poppy.

-Awwww extrañaste a mamá- La reina tomo al bebe y lo cargo mientras lo hacia reír, si, la pareja había tenido mellizos, Arashi era una troll de piel rosada como su madre pero el cabello lo tenia de dos colores rosa desde las raíces y las puntas de un azul, Reinbo era un bebe troll de piel azulada como su padre y su cabello era azul con las puntas rosa ambos tenían los ojos color violeta.

-¿Cómo se metió en tu cabello?

-Ni yo tengo idea.

-Chicos debo admitir que por un momento creí que no podrían con ellos, son algo traviesos.- Ramón y Poppy intercambiaron a los bebes que cargaban ya que Arashi quería abrazar ahora a su madre y Reinbo a su padre.

-Si, jejeje fue divertido pero es hora de irnos- Chiquilina le dio a Gary al troll superviviente mientras caminaba hacia la salida seguida de Grandulón.

-Yo debo recoger al señor peluche, lo deje con Satin y Seda.

-Claro y Gracias chicos- La Reina se despidió de sus amigos, cuando subieron por el ascensor y se perdieron de vista miro a su esposo.

-Muy bien papá paranoico ya estás en casa con tus tesoros.

-Sí, pero al menos todo el día tuve a uno conmigo.

-¿A quién?

-A ti

-Awwww eres tan dulce- La distancia que los separaba no era mucha, estaban uno enfrente del otro, por lo que Arashi uso su cabellera para atraer a su padre del cuello, Reinbo imito la acción de su hermana pero con su madre, provocando que ambos unieran sus labios, al instante los pequeños se taparon los ojos con su cabello, lo cual causo ternura en los padres, Ramón dio el primer paso y beso tiernamente a su esposa, para después pasar a cantar.

-Creo en tu amor, por mi, solo atrévete, y sígueme hasta el fin, y ya te encontré, tan dulce tú te ves, yo nunca pensé que fueras tu, lo que siempre espere, éramos niños buscando amor, sin saber sentirlo, pero ahora no renunciare, bésame lento amor, tengo tu corazón, el mío en tus manos ya esta, Bailare, en la oscuridad, abrazándote, descalzos al bailar, nuestra favorita ya sonó, y dices que te ves tan mal, yo susurre y dije, eres tan bella y la más perfecta amor.- Ambos se miraban tiernamente, pero los mellizos comenzaron a bostezar y los padres caminaron a su cuarto, al llegar Poppy continuo la canción.

-Encontré una persona, más fuerte de lo que pensé, mis sueños comparte espero que, nuestras vidas también, encontré el amor, no solo para guardar secretos, para soñar por nuestros hijos, que vendrán, tan jóvenes pero en eterno amor, luchando contra el dolor, todo estará muy bien lo sé.- Cada quien acostó a un pequeño troll en la cuna que compartían y siguieron cantando.

-Tu mano pediré, soy tu hombre y tu mi mujer, el futuro en tus ojos ya puedo ver, bailare, en la oscuridad, abrazándote, descalzos al bailar, nuestra favorita ya sonó, y dices que te ves tan mal, yo susurre y dije, eres tan bella y la más perfecta amor.- Arroparon a los pequeños con una manta, Ramón atrajo a Poppy mas cerca de sí y la abrazo por detrás, descansando su cabeza en su hombro. -Bailare, en la oscuridad, abrazándote, descalzos al bailar, nuestra favorita ya sonó.

-Tengo fe en nosotros dos, eres un ángel, no merezco esto, eres tan perfecto- Ambos cantaron la ultima parte.

-No merezco esto, somos tan perfectos amor.- Al finalizar se dieron un tierno beso mientras observaban como sus pequeños dormían, y como en sus adorables caritas se formaba una sonrisa.

Habían pasado por mucho, pero lo que importaba es que ahora estaban juntos y que sin duda alguna a veces “Lo que no planeas te puede sorprender”.


End file.
